Will you save me?
by Darkness of Nyx
Summary: After Kim's mother and sister died in a car accident Kim loses herself. Drifting further away from her friends she surrenders to dark thoughts in her head and her drunk, broken and abusive father. How can her friends save the girl they once knew from herself and her father, when Kim herself cannot believe that this is what is right?
1. Will you take care of me?

_**Before the story starts a warning. Many of the thoughts Kim has are based on real life experiences. Do not, under any circumstances, belief that what Kim is doing is the right thing. It is not a happy story, and if you can I advice you to make sure this will never happen to you. **_

_**If you do happen to find yourself thinking in similar patterns. Talk to people. Seriously, it can save your life.**_

_**The thinking patterns may be based on real life experiences, but none of the occurrences actually took place. **_

**Will you take care of me?**

It was not often that Kim had been at Rudy's apartment and yet she was familiar with it too, because Rudy lived there. She had known Rudy for only two years and yet she was more familiar with him than with Ty who had trained her for over four years. Rudy understood her in his weird way and would always try to help her. He was basically her second father. So there was no one else in Seaford she'd ever ask this, but with Rudy she was willing to do this. She'd been thinking more and more often about things like this since lately. What if… What if… It was driving her mad, all the things that could happen. So much had happened already.

It had started at the tournament. Her mother and sister would come and Kim was really excited, but as Milton just lost from some guy at breaking boards and her round was coming up they still hadn't arrived. She told Rudy who asked for some time with his entire crew.

'_They said they would come,' Kim said. 'They were really excited to see me do karate.'_

'_Kim, if you want I could do the vertical peg kick,' Jack offered. _

'_That would be really great,' Kim said. 'I just don't understand how come they're not here.' _

'_Are you up to it?' asked Rudy._

'_Yeah. I'm just worried.' _

'_I'm sure they'll be fine,' Rudy said before going over to the judges to inform them of the switch. Jack easily won the vertical peg kick, but still Kim's mother and sister weren't there. _

'_Kim Crawford?' Kim looked up and saw a police officer. 'Could I have a word with you?' This couldn't mean anything good. It never could. _

'_What is it?' she managed to say. _

'_Your mother and sister were in a car accident. They didn't survive it. I'm sorry for your loss.' All the air was knocked out of Kim's lungs, all she could do was nod at the officer to make him leave. Her friends were staring at her. Kim didn't know how to feel. They were dead. Both of them were dead… Milton broke the silence by saying her name. _

'_Kim, if you want we can leave,' Rudy offered. Somewhere inside the tears were coming, but they were overpowered by one thing: Anger. Anger at the driver who had hit their car, anger at her mother for doing this to her, anger at the officer who told her the news, anger at herself for wanting them here in the first place, anger at the world for doing this to her. _

'_No!' she snapped and put on the protective wear. Her opponent seemed huge, but Kim didn't notice, she needed to let the anger out and in a rage of flying kicks and punches her mind slowly blanked out. She took the punches like they were nothing, she gave them like she wanted to destroy every bone in his body and with one loud bang she flipped him and left him in pain on the ground. They were dead, that was it. _

That had not been it. Her dad had been completely broken. Kim had stayed home from school for a month, to help her father and herself cope. The funeral had come and gone, the grievance counselor had come and gone. The only bright spot in the day was the karate training where her friends didn't treat her like she was a fragile piece of glass ready to break, but a strong woman dealing with a lot. At night she would dream of the crash. Even though she didn't know the details she imagined how it must have been for them. After a month she had to go to school again and it was as if everything was numbed. Everything was different. The rhythm came back, but it wasn't the same. Her thoughts weren't the same, her feelings weren't the same.

The guys at the dojo understood this and they let her talk when she wanted to, they let her be quiet when she wanted, but they kept an eye on her and kept her sane as their lives went on and with them her. As they kept goofing around, she would feel a little lighter, a little less numb. After a while she would even crack a smile. The cheer squad had kicked her out because she didn't smile that much anymore, and so Kim depended on her friends at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, who were there for her through everything.

The counselor had said that she was coping normally and when Kim had requested to deal with it herself the counselor had complied. The moment the counselor wasn't watching them anymore Kim started to answer the questions that had been raging in her mind, what was going to happen if… What if… What if her dad would be gone too?

The answer to that question was simple, she would go to her Aunt Anne in New York, away from her friends. This was something Kim just could not accept and so when her aunt came by she they had talked about it.

'_I understand that you don't want to leave your friends, Kim,' Anne had said. She was the best Aunt Kim could wish for. 'Unfortunately I wont be able to move to Seaford, but I really see how much you need your friends and this place.'_

'_Isn't there a way to assure that I can stay in Seaford?' Kim asked._

'_There is one. Your dad will have to approve too. But if you know someone we can trust here in Seaford who would be willing to take you in were such a thing to happen, all four of us could sign a contract that would make this person your guardian too.' Later that night Anne had talked to Kim's father and once Kim had said that she really wanted that her father had signed the contract, knowing his daughter would choose the right person. Anne first wanted to talk to this person._

This person was none other than her sensei Rudy. Kim rang the bell and it didn't take long for the man himself to open the door.

'Kim, what are you doing here?' he asked.

'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Sure!' He immediately made way for her to come in and told her to sit on the couch. When he asked if she wanted tea she told him that she wouldn't be long and just wanted to ask him something. Rudy immediately understood and sat down next to her on the couch.

'Rudy, there is a chance that my dad will not be able to take care of me. In the past few weeks I've realized that I depend a lot on you and the guys. If my dad would be gone too I would have to go to my aunt in New York and I don't think I would be able to get over it then. The problem is that if I want to stay in Seaford I will need a guardian I the Seaford area. So I wanted to ask you… Will you be my guardian?' Rudy seemed truly shocked by this.

'Kim, I'm… surprised. I mean… I know I'm your sensei and we're friends, but do you really want me to be your guardian. I- I've never had to take care of someone.'

'You wont need to take care of me. I just need an adult to live at the same place as I do. I can cook, I can clean, I can take care of myself. I just need a place. There's no one I trust more than you, Rudy. There's no one else I would even think of asking.'

'This is really an honor. But I'll need some time to think it over,' Rudy said. Kim nodded.

'Take all the time you want. I'll be on my way now. See you at practice.' With that Kim left. As the door closed behind her she let the thoughts occupy her mind. The feeling of being broken and rejected overcame her. He hadn't wanted her. He didn't want her. Was she really that bad? She would take up space. She was a girl. She would be his daughter, that couldn't be the greatest situation for Rudy. Or maybe it wasn't just the situation. She was high energy, she had a temper, she broke a lot of things, she stayed out late, she never called when she got home late. That couldn't be something people liked.

The guys complained a lot about her attitude too. Not lately, but that was because they pitied her. Being pitied was even worse than being seen as just another pretty face. People would lie to you to make you feel better, people would stay with you even if they absolutely hated you.

Was that going on right now? How did the guys see her at the moment? It had been a month and none of them had complained, but she should have gotten on with her normal life. But she couldn't. Why was she incapable of going on, why was she so weak? Kim didn't want to be weak, she hated people who were weak.

She had to get home and fix her dad some food, for he couldn't cook. After that she would do some chores. She would never be as good as her mother at any of these things. Kim just wasn't made for things like that. Food sometimes burnt, things never were really clean, she had to get better at things like this. She would need them. Why would anyone her if she couldn't do these basic things?

Kim's thoughts were raging through her mind with each step until she finally reached her front door. She locked it behind her. The house didn't even smell like her mother and sister anymore. Kim put her keys in the basket by the door and walked on to the living room. She found her father there, sitting in an armchair. Next to him was a bottle of some sort of liquor. He just lost the love of his life and his first child, it was hard on him. Kim walked over to him and picked up the empty bottle to throw it away. But she accidentally woke her dad up.

'Kim?'

'Hey, dad.'

'Why don't you want me to be your dad?'

'I do want you to be my dad,' Kim said surprised.

'But you still asked that Rudy guy.'

'That's because I never want to leave Seaford.'

'You're lying. You hate me.'

'No, I don't!'

'Yes, you do. You think I'm a drunk idiot who needs to get on with his life.'

'No, I don't, dad.'

'Don't go against me, I'm your father. You're an ungrateful child. You're a shame on the memory of your mother. You are the one who killed her.' Kim ran into the kitchen with the empty bottle still in her hands. She put the bottle with the other glass trash and sat on the counter. She had killed her mother. How could she even be thinking like this? She should be thankful she still had her dad. Her dad wouldn't die, because she wouldn't kill him. She wouldn't kill him like she had killed her mother and her sister.


	2. Will you hurt me?

**Will you hurt me? **

'Miss Crawford, a word with you, please?' The guys left for the cafeteria as she told them she would catch up with them. Kim put her stuff in her bag, but stayed in her seat as all the other students left the classroom. The math teacher, came up to her.

'Kim, that's the third time this week you haven't done anything about your homework. I understand you're going through a very difficult period and that you need time to get everything back to normal. But things will not turn back to normal if you don't start somewhere. It's been two months now. I suggest you start doing something at this point. Okay?' Kim nodded. Her French teacher had told her the same thing yesterday, but Kim hadn't found herself able to focus on any assignment. So she nodded until Mister Warner told her she could go.

It was not normal what she was doing. She needed to get back on track. She should just do as they say. Kim decided to not go to the cafeteria, instead she sat in the library and looked at her math homework. She couldn't. She didn't understand a single formula, she just didn't see it anymore. She smacked her pen down and closed her book. She would try some English, but English was exactly the same story, she just couldn't bring up enough focus to understand what it was about. She was just a failure. She was a giant failure that everyone just tried to hold up with a net of lies. She should be able to be normal. She should… She didn't know it anymore.

She tried to pay attention during the following classes, but she just couldn't focus and her eyes would turn to a spot on the wall, or the back of someone's head. She would start doodling in her books. Her mind was doing everything to prevent her from functioning normally. With her eyes pointed at her feet she walked through the corridors of her school, always she was deep in thought and it took a while for her to interpret everyone's words good. After the last class she went to her locker and met up with Jack and Jerry.

'Hey, Kim. Wanna go to Phil's with us?' Jack asked. He was trying to pull her in again. Why was he trying so hard, she wasn't good enough for them. She was never good enough for anything, and it would only get worse. She would pull them down with her. She would end up in some gutter, while they were supposed to shine, Jack the brightest of all. Why couldn't she be perfect, like them? Why couldn't she be perfect like everyone else?

'No, I have some errands to run,' she had to do the laundry, cook up some dinner. There was always something to be done. She had to do more for her dad, to show him how much she appreciated him. He was the one she owed everything. He was suffering the most from her failure. He had to deal with her every day while she had taken everything out of his life.

'Come on, Kim, it won't be that long,' Jack said.

'I'm sorry. I'll see you two tomorrow.' Her books tightly clutched to her chest she left the school and walked home. Jack had been trying to pull her in harder and harder lately. She had to show him that he shouldn't do that. He would be so much better of without her. He was probably just sad that Eddie had moved away. They still kept in touch with Eddie, Kim usually called him every Saturday to go over the things they had experienced that week. But Jack probably still felt the need to replace Eddie. But Kim could never be Eddie. Eddie was unconditionally kind, really funny, and Kim was just not. She was such a big failure.

Kim unlocked the door to her house and walked inside. It smelled like alcohol, letting Kim know her dad was home and had been for a while. He probably needed her so she quickly closed the door and put her stuff away. When she walked into the living room her father was sitting in his armchair. In his left hand he held a nearly empty bottle of scotch. Every day he seemed to realize more and more all the things that Kim had done wrong and felt it harder to deal with. Why else would he drink more?

'You!' Her father downed the last bit of the alcohol and got up. He wasn't walking steady and suddenly Kim spotted the second empty bottle. 'How dare you even show your face here?'

'I don't know, dad,' Kim said softly. 'I don't know.'

'Don't call me your dad! You're not my daughter, you're a monster,' and then something happened Kim had never expected. Her father's fist collided with the side of her head. Completely shocked Kim fell. 'You've ruined everything! You're the reason she is dad,' his fist collided with her stomach and Kim doubled up. 'You know you deserved that,' Mister Crawford spoke. Kim started up at him and with the tears forming in her eyes she nodded, because it was the truth. He was her father and she had taken everything from him, she was to blame, so he had to punish her. He would never lie to her, he was the only one who would tell her the truth no matter what.

'Now get out,' he said. Kim scrambled up and ran up the stairs into her room. She shut her door too loudly and sat on her bed. The tears didn't come. She couldn't cry. In the past two months she hadn't cried once. Her feelings numbed and all she could do was stare ahead of her. She shouldn't do this to them, to everyone. Why didn't she know how to make it all better? Kim turned on the radio and laid back on her back to stare at the ceiling. She didn't want to be like this. She didn't want to be so wrong. So ugly, so bossy, so tempered, so imperfect. When she looked at the clock on her desk she saw it was getting closer to seven. Maybe tomorrow she would know a way to fix herself. Tomorrow she would, always tomorrow. She changed and crawled under the covers. Turning of the radio she wondered one last thing: What would her mother have said?

Kim woke up around four in the morning. She hadn't done the chores last night and so she decided she should do them straight away, but quietly to not awake her dad. She got up and suddenly noticed the dull aching on her stomach. She pulled up her nightshirt and stood in front of the mirror. A large bruise was visible just below her ribs. Gently she touched it, it hurt, but not too bad. She moved her hair on the side of her head and saw the bump. Her dad had given them to her, people would never understand why. People would think her father was insane, they would take him away from her, and she would have to go to New York. No, her father was right, and no one should ever know about this. Kim choose her outfit for the day and made sure neither of the bruises were visible. She tiptoed around the house, cleaning up and preparing breakfast.

As the smell of bacon filled the house around six her father woke up. He'd slept of the alcohol in the night and he was sad, like every morning. Kim gave him his hangover medicine and his breakfast. He looked her in the eye as his way of thanking her was as of lately. Kim looked away. Drunk people didn't lie, this was just a broken man trying to keep everything together. The silence in the room finally drove her away to her room to get her things for school today and her karate gear. She took her time and by the time she came downstairs her dad was in the living room and it was time for her to get to school. She cleaned up from the breakfast and left to school. The bruise on her stomach was throbbing dully with every step she took. But she deserved it.

'Hey, Kim,' Jack walked up to her as she entered the school. 'I came by your house yesterday, but nobody was home. Did you have fun?'

'Fun?'

'Yeah, you obviously went somewhere with your dad,' Jack said.

'No, I was asleep. We were both really tired so we went to bed around seven.' It wasn't a complete lie, and that was the only reason Kim could say it. She had been tired.

'Oh, wow. That's really early.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Kim put her things in her locker.

'So, you coming to chemistry?' Kim nodded and walked with Jack. Both of them were deep in their own thoughts. Classes were a blur, lunch was quiet and Kim was thinking all day. How could she fix herself? If she couldn't do it herself she had to find someone who would help her. She couldn't go to her friends, they were great, but they would pity her and tell her that there was nothing wrong with her. But Kim knew she was wrong, and there was only one other person who knew that. Her father.

After school she went to the dojo. Jerry was working on nunchucks, Milton was busy with a dummy and Rudy wanted her and Jack to spar. But Kim's head wasn't in it and it took Jack mere seconds before he found an opening and knocked her down hard.

'Kim? Are you okay?' he held out his hand to help her up, but Kim sat upright and stayed there.

'I'm fine.'

'Kim, what was that? Where were you with your head?' Rudy said.

'I don't know.' Kim looked down at her hands.

'We need to talk,' Rudy said.

'I said I'm fine!' Kim snapped.

'You've been distracted for really long now. You're not fine, Kim,' Jack said.

'I said I'm fine.'

'Kim.'

'Just leave me alone!' And with that Kim went to change. Outside she heard the guys talk about something, but she knew she was doing the right thing. It would hurt, but the less they cared, the less they would be pulled down with her. She had to get home to her dad. She was losing grip, and only he could send her in the right direction again. When she opened the door to leave, the guys were blocking her way.

'Kim, talk to us,' Jack said.

'I talk to you all the time,' Kim replied.

'She does have a point there,' Jerry pointed out.

'Jerry, we're just trying to help her,' Milton said.

'Listen, I understand you mean well and everything. But I'm really fine. And I need to get home to my dad now.'

'You know that you can talk to us if you want, don't you?' Rudy asked. Kim nodded and with that they let her pass. As soon as she was out of sight she started running. They were trying to pull her in again and she had to escape before she would start to believe. They were wrong, they were just lying to make her feel better.

She'd run so fast from the dojo that she hadn't even heard Jack speak: 'She might not know it, but she just lied to us.' She didn't stop until she had reached her front door. She put her stuff away and walked into the living room to face her father again.

'What are you doing here?' Kim didn't reply, how could she reply without offending her father. She just bowed her head as she closed the door behind her.

'I asked you something, Kimberly!'

'I- I left karate practice early.'

'Do you think that this will make it any easier? You hurt me by coming here! You look exactly like your sister. Are you trying to hurt me?' Kim didn't reply straight away. 'Are you?'

'No,' she choked out.

'Yes, you are! You are! You want nothing but to hurt me.' With one stride he was standing right in front of her. 'But I wont let that happen, you monster.' His hand collided with her face. It burnt. 'You will not hurt me again.' Another blow pushed her back against the door and a second knocked her down to the ground. Every emotion inside of Kim just died. He kicked her hard in her ribs. 'You understand that.' Another kick. 'You will never hurt me again.'

'Yes dad,' Kim replied softly. Black spots were blurring her vision. He suddenly grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her up.

'Don't call me your dad. You're not my daughter,' with that he struck her across her face again before letting her drop to the ground again. He'd hit her right on her cheek where it felt as if her eye had been about to pop out of it's socket. Her father sat back down in his chair again. Kim dragged herself up the stairs and collapsed on her bed. Her mind was blank and for a moment she could forget all about how many mistakes she had made and how bad they had turned out.


	3. Will you come for me?

**Will you come for me? **

Time passed. The guys hadn't asked about her break at the dojo, and Kim had tried to make sure they wouldn't have to feel sorry for her ever again. She covered the bruises that got worse every day. She knew she deserved it, but her father, or Mister Crawford as she had to call him now, was starting to scare her. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He wasn't going in the right direction to overcome the death of Kim's mother and sister. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. After all it was all her fault.

When she entered the house she heard him snoring softly. She shouldn't wake him. Today had been a really bad day. Her chemistry teacher had asked if she slept well, because she had bags under her eyes. And Jack had looked at her with this intense look she just couldn't understand. So she'd gone to the nurse and asked to leave school early, claiming she was feeling lightheaded and nauseous. She wasn't going to karate practice, she couldn't see the guys today. She was a wreck. Kim put her stuff in her room and went to take a shower. She washed up the layers of make-up that hid the bruises on her body. She could be glad that she was the only girl at karate, and at school she could say that they were injuries from karate. Everyone believed her, as they were supposed to. They shouldn't worry for something that was entirely her fault. Her father had told her that, and people who were drunk didn't lie. Her body was soar as she washed off the make-up that hid the dark colored bruises from peering eyes.

She cleared the mirror in the bathroom and took a good look at her face. She had a very dark bruise on her left cheekbone and on the right side of her head there was a bump. Her midriff was a brown color because of the very large bruise there. Her arms had more smaller prints of his grip. Her lower right leg was also mostly taken up by a large bruise. She was so ugly. Softly she traced the bruise on her left cheekbone. She could be glad it hadn't swollen. Then people would start asking questions.

She dressed herself and tried to be as quiet as she could when she went downstairs. There were five empty bottles of liquor lying on the floor, the sixth one was in his arms as he laid past out on the couch. First she cleaned away the empty bottles before she took a blanket and put it over hem. A tear rolled over his cheek as she heard him softly whisper her mother's name.

Kim hurried upstairs not capable of taking in more of it. He hated her for doing that to them, she hated herself for doing that to them. But he saw it more clearly, he was the one who was right, who was always right. And right now it pained him to even see her. And she was so depending on him. She was depending so much on everyone. She needed everyone around her, the guys, her dad, Rudy. They didn't need her. Why didn't she just have the guts to end it right here right now? Her eyes turned to a drawer, she knew it's exact contents, but only one thing mattered to her at this moment. She could do it. She would save everyone so much pain. She wasn't worth living. Without anymore thinking she got up and opened the drawer. The pocket knife saw the light of day for the first time in a whole year. Her father had brought it for her from Switzerland.

Her father gave and her father took, this time she would help him take. She sat back on her bed again and pulled up her sleeve. The easiest part was to pull out the blade, but the moment she put it on her arm, her fingers started trembling. Why was she so weak? She should do this. She had to do this. For everyone she cared about. She traced the tip of the knife over her arm. Was she doing the right thing? Would this make it better? Yes, she would cut her way out of this mess. She would make it up to everyone. She would finally be punished for her crimes. She wouldn't be sent to jail, but she had to be punished for the things she was doing to everyone!

Halfway her lower arm the sharp edge of the blade broke through her skin. She barely felt it. Her thoughts stopped. The thin line slowly became red as she lifted up the knife and with the blood so came the thoughts back again. A second cut was made easier than the first one. She wiped the blood away and looked how it returned. She put the knife on her nightstand and watched in amazement as the blood kept returning, but her thoughts didn't. They were bleeding out of her. Kim laid back on her bed and relished the moment of peace in her mind. She was doing the right thing, right at that moment.

Peace of mind and heart.

It was a long time since she had felt that way and finally the tears came. They just kept rolling over her cheeks for nothing at all and at the same time for everything that had happened. She missed her mother and her sister, she hated the situation she was in at the moment, she hated feeling so incapable. The tears were a relief, for she knew they had been building up for a really long time now. Funny thing that it took peace before she could finally let them go.

Suddenly her phone made a sound and Kim had to look what it said. It was a text from Jack: "Hey. Can I come over?" She couldn't just ignore it. She wiped the tears away.

"Not feeling too well. Sorry, maybe other time." There, that was a normal text. She took a good look in the mirror. She couldn't have Jack over right now. Her dad was asleep and drunk downstairs and she was showing all her bruises. She had just started applying the new layer of make up over the most visible bruise when her phone buzzed again.

"Im already at your door. :p" She was in a whole lot of trouble. She quickly applied the cover make-up and checked only once if it was applied properly. She ignored the other make-up and hurried down the stairs, making sure to not be too loud for her dad. She opened the door. Indeed he was standing there, waiting for her.

'Took you long enough,' he grinned. 'Can I come in?' She was here, he knew she was going to blow the practice. And she was a terrible liar, especially to Jack.

'Okay, but be quiet, my dad's asleep in the living room.'

'I'll be quiet.' Kim took him upstairs to her room. She spotted the knife just in time before he saw it and managed to stuff it under her pillow.

'What was that?' Jack asked.

'That's none of your business,' she snapped.

'Sorry, forget I asked.' He sat down on her bed and pulled her next to him. 'So how are you?'

'Okay, a little lightheaded,' Kim didn't look him in the eye as she said that, knowing that he would see right through her. She hated lying, she hated how weak she was. She hated that she had to lead her best friends on.

'Really? You left after Chemistry, didn't you?' Kim nodded softly. 'You seemed fine during Chem.'

'It is fine when I sit,' Kim lied.

'Okay,' Jack said, but Kim heard that he didn't really believe her. This wasn't just a friendly visit, he was trying to get answers out of her. Kim pulled her knees up to her chest and leant back against the wall. Jack wrapped his arm around her like he would do more often when they were watching a movie. Kim managed to not flinch as his arm touched a bruise on her shoulder blade, she'd gotten used to pain, just not to lying.

'Kim, can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'How do you see us? You and me?' Kim looked up at him with nothing but utter surprise in her eyes. That was possibly the last question she had expected him to ask.

'We're friends.' At least she didn't have to lie.

'Yeah, but we're not just friends. There's something more. Don't you think so?' What was he looking for? Kim didn't understand it. He was trying to get closer to her, if that was possible. He was her rock and she needed him so bad she was terrified of it. But she couldn't just say that to him. She would scare him away. Maybe she needed to scare him away, because it was only the question if he would understand her at this point. He probably wouldn't. Then again, Jack understood more than anyone about her.

'Why do you ask?'

'I just want to know, just give me an answer.' This was the moment Kim realized he was really fishing for answers. Anger boiled up inside her, she shook his arm of her.

'Not until you tell me why you want to know!'

'What is it with you? You've changed since your mother and sister died.' Kim froze, Jack along with her as he realized his mistake. 'Kim, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-.'

'Get out.' Kim said, ice cold eyes bore into his and Jack was terrified of this Kim. She could be tempered, angry and crabby, but he had never seen her like this, with eyes that said nothing but pure coldblooded murder.

'Kim…'

'I said, Get Out.' She got up of her bed.

Jack rose too, but didn't yet leave: 'Why wont you let me help you?'

'Get out! I'm sick and tired of being here just to help you through your boredom. Get out!' She might have said that too loudly for her father's sleep, but at this moment she couldn't think of that. All that filled her up was an endless frustration with herself and the boy in front of her who tried to get inside her head.

'Kim.'

'GET OUT!'

'Fine.' She followed him out of her room and down the stairs. He took his jacket and opened the door to leave. Just as was about to close the door behind him he glanced back and said one last thing to her: 'Oh. And I didn't come here because I was bored. I came here for you.' The door shut loudly behind him and Kim felt the pain of the tears that wouldn't fall come back in her head. At that exact moment the door to the living room opened and her dad came out.

'Mister Crawford.' The edge of tears was audible in her voice. 'Please.' She didn't even know what she was asking for. She just wished for it all to go away, at least for now.

'You're so weak. You know you deserve it but you still don't accept it.' He struck her across her face again.

'I'm sorry, dad, I'm so sorry.'

'I am Not your father!' He shoved her against the wall and pinned her there with one arm on her throat. 'You are not worth of being my daughter.' He threw her to the other side of the hall against the stairs. 'You murdered them!'

'I know. I know,' Kim spoke mostly to herself.

'No, you don't. You never know. You need to learn. You need to be taught.' With every sentence he struck her, over and over again. 'You need to realize what you've done.' He was now crying. He pulled her up by her collar. 'I wish I had the strength to beat you to death.' With that he threw her back on the stairs. Kim's head hit a step very hard and it was in just a split second that she blacked out.


	4. Will you lie to me?

**Will you lie to me?**

Jack, Jerry and Milton were now officially worried. Jack hadn't told anyone of his visit to Kim. He'd just told them he had gone to visit her during practice, but she was too ill to let him in. The day after she hadn't come to school, which had only had Jack worried. But it was now nearly a week that they had seen or heard anything from her. Rudy had gone by her house twice, but nobody had opened even though Mister Crawford's car was in the driveway once. Jack had left about fifteen messages on Kim's voicemail, Milton another three and Jerry two, but she had answered none of them. Neither did she return any of the texts they sent her. They were going to stop at her house this afternoon again, but Jack had a feeling that no one would open up. They would go right after practice. Jack exited the changing room and started stretching.

'Kim, isn't with you again?' Rudy asked. Jack shook his head. Jerry and Milton came out of the changing rooms not much later and practice started, but none of them were really motivated today. They just wanted to see how… Kim! At that moment she came walking in. A red jeans with a yellow shirt and a black and white striped hoodie.

'Kim, what a surprise. You feeling better?' Rudy said.

'Rudy, can I talk to you?' Kim asked.

'Sure. Guys, take five. What is it?'

'Not in here,' Kim said. They went into Rudy's office. It was surprising for all members of the Wasabi dojo to see Kim again after nearly a week of hearing nothing due to her illness. Truth was, Kim hadn't really been ill. When she had woken up on the stairs after her fa-, Mister Crawford had knocked her unconscious it had been noon a day later. She had looked completely beaten up and it had taken a week before, with more beatings of Mister Crawford, it had all healed enough to be covered up by make up and clothes. On her left arm there were now scars, and it seemed that the bruise on her stomach wasn't going to leave any time soon. She could barely smile from the pain that the bruise on her cheek caused her. It was time to cut the ties.

'I've thought about your question a while back. I will be your guardian.'

'There's no need for that anymore,' Kim said quickly. 'I'm here for something completely different.'

'Really? Well, what did you want to talk about?'

'I'm leaving the dojo, Rudy. I'm not going to train here anymore.'

'You can't be serious.'

'Dead serious. I'm quitting karate.' Rudy was panicking. He had been trying to keep an eye on Kim, knowing that something was off ever since she had asked him to be her guardian. The past week he had made up his mind that he would be her guardian, if only for the privilege to check up on her. Now he would lose her completely. This couldn't be happening!

'Kim, we need you.' For a moment it pained Kim to hear this, but she knew he was just lying make her feel better. No one needed her.

'You've got Jack, and Jerry and Milton are getting better.'

'That's not just-,' Rudy began, but Kim interrupted him.

'Rudy, you don't need me. I'm quitting karate. That's it.' She walked out of the office into the practice room. 'Goodbye.' With those words she left the dojo, planning on never returning. Jack was about to run after her, but Jerry stopped him.

'Don't think that's a good idea, bro.' With that Jack gave up on his pursuit.

The next day Kim was in school again. She had a lot of catching up to do, but she was there again. It eased Jack's mind a bit. She had been a little late so he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her yet. Until lunch they had separate classes, but at lunch he would catch her. Jack was sure something was off. He always knew when she was lying, but he could also tell a lot more by just the look in her eye, and it had been very wrong when he had been over at her house. There was more than just anger and the pain of her sister and mother's deaths. He was desperate to talk to her. He wanted to apologize, to tell her he had been an idiot. That he wanted to do everything to get her back into his life again, even though that seemed desperate. He would do anything to make sure he wouldn't lose her.

Finally the bell rang and Jack hurried off to the cafeteria, knowing for sure he would find Kim there. From his chair at their usual table he could oversee the entire cafeteria, but he couldn't see her. Jerry and Milton joined him soon enough.

'Have you seen Kim?' Jack asked both of them.

'Not since this morning in math,' Milton said. The three of them began eating, but after a few seconds Jack couldn't stand it anymore.

'I'm going to look for her,' with that he got up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving his untouched lunch on the table. She was not at her locker, at the bottom of the stairs, not in the gym, nowhere to be found. That was until Jack came into the library. Kim rarely ever came here, but now she was sitting there, second row, staring at a book with a pen in her hand.

'Kim!' She jumped at hearing her name, throwing her pen on the ground.

'Jack.' She seemed to be truly surprised that he was here. He picked up her pen and handed it back to her as she closed her book and put her stuff in her bag.

'Listen, Kim, I'm sorry about the other day. I had no right-.'

'You know damn well you had no right!' she snapped at him.

'What's wrong with you? We used to be so tight. Now all you're doing is pushing me away. What is going on?' Kim was terrified. She was scared of her father, scared of the things she had done wrong, scared of what would happen if anyone knew the truth. But mostly she was scared of herself. She still couldn't focus, she was losing control over what she was doing to herself, she had no control over her feelings and thoughts. And now she had to lie to the one person that she had once been prepared to trust with her everything. She was going to have to save him from herself.

'What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You keep on trying to meddle with things that don't concern you. And you really don't see that I want you out of this. This has nothing to do with you. I'm sick of you trying to poke your nose into my business! I want you to leave me alone!'

'Kim,' he tried once again.

'I hate you, Jack! I hate you!' And for the first time ever Jack didn't know if she was lying. He stared after her as she stomped out of the library. Jack's bag dropped out of his hand and the sound snapped him back to himself. She had just really walked out on him.

Kim skipped her last periods and went straight home. Her dad was drinking in the living room. Kim hurried up the stairs into her room. She threw her stuff in a corner and pulled her long sleeved shirt over her head before grabbing under her pillow for the knife. Today everything had gone wrong. She hated herself and she felt like she was losing it with every second she was still breathing. But even now the knife trembled in her hands at the thought of doing it. She broke open the old scars, but the tears were still stuck in her throat. Eventually she threw the knife back on her bed and screamed in frustration. Downstairs she heard her father swear and without even thinking she went to see him.

'You did that on purpose.' She was losing it that she was seeking this out.

'I didn't.'

'Yes, you did!' Kim wanted to cry, but even her father beat her until she didn't have the will to get up anymore, didn't help. She was just a broken girl.

Jack didn't see her in classes, but was to sad to really think much on it. Had she lied when she said she hated him? How could this have happened? They had been so close. They had understood each other without saying a word. Now he couldn't even tell if she actually meant what she said. This was worse than when he had to leave for Japan and she hadn't shown to say him goodbye, this was worse than when they had been fighting over him letting her win, even worse than when he had seen her with Brett after they had split up. He freaking loved her and this was what he got. This was what he got for trying to get close to her.

Kim hated him. She had told him she hated him.

At the dojo he told what had happened and none of them really felt up to training anymore. This was not like Kim. Kim was too loyal to say anything like this. She was too strong to be hit this hard. Rudy had left the three guys alone to go into his office and make a very important call to a woman named Anne. Something had to be done. Jack, Jerry and Milton were sure of that too, but they didn't know what. Kim was pushing all of them away, and the closer they would try to get, the faster she would run.

The Kim they knew would never have done anything like this. She would have talked, she would have whined, she would have hit people, but she would have come around eventually. The Kim they knew would have been very sad, but she would have asked them to stay close. The Kim they knew would never have quit karate. The Kim they knew would have stood her ground. The Kim they knew would never have even tried to lie. The Kim they knew wouldn't even have considered pushing them away.

But this wasn't their Kim. This was someone who looked a lot like someone they cared about. This person lied, pushed her friends away, was secretive, didn't talk to anyone, never smiled, and was basically a broken figure.

Rudy was still in his office talking to Anne, he would go to New York the next day for this couldn't wait and had to be done in person. When they were finally done talking and everything was arranged Rudy went back to his students.

'I have to go to New York and I'll be gone tomorrow the entire day. The dojo will be open and I will ask Joan to keep an eye on it, okay?' Rudy asked. His three male students nodded.

'Why are you going to New York, Rudy?' Milton asked.

'I need to take care of some things.'

'Rudy, we need to get Kim back,' Jack suddenly blurted out.

'I know.'

'What can we do?' Milton asked.

'I'm doing everything I can,' Rudy sighed. 'I wouldn't know anything else we can do for her if she doesn't want us to help her.'

'Rudy, we can't just lose her!' Jack said loudly.

'We need, Kim!' Jerry added.

'I know, but there is nothing we can do.' Jack turned away, grabbed his bag and left the dojo. Kim was all that there was on his mind. At the same time Kim's mind wouldn't make way for any other thought than Jack. He was the most perfect guy in the world, and she'd hurt him so bad. He was everything to her, and yet she had lied to him. The only person that could possibly understand her and she had chased him away.

She had just learned to lie. And she hated it.


	5. Will you follow me?

**Will you follow me?**

Jack and Kim didn't know how they were going to get through this day of school. It would start first period where they had English all together. Then they would go their separate ways until last period Biology together. Kim's head was hurting from the tears that would not fall, her left arm was losing all strength due to the mutilation she was causing, and her body was sore from every beating in the past weeks. Jack was an emotional wreck and didn't know how he was going to have to sit next to Kim during Biology for a whole hour without breaking or snapping.

Rudy had left early in the morning and was driving towards New York to arrive there around noon. His radio was off and his eyes were on the road. He was sticking to the speed limit, but just barely. He had been blind to not see, the moment Kim had asked him to be her guardian, that something was very wrong. He was willing to do anything to help her, taking her in wasn't even a problem. The only reason he had refused was because he hadn't been sure what her intentions had been, now he knew she needed him, maybe even more than she realized. All the kids in the dojo needed him. But more than anything they needed each other.

Jack was the worst at the moment. His confused feelings for Kim, combined with the fact that he had actually lost her, were eating him alive, Rudy could see that easily. Jack may be strong, but this was too much for many a man to handle. They had been really close, Jack and Kim, and Rudy had the feeling that Kim was pulling Jack down with her somehow. Jack had talked to Rudy easily, but they talked less and less. Jack was closing off too, he was keeping his thoughts to himself and Rudy could see nothing but danger in it.

Jerry was worried. He was not good with words, but you could feel that he was suffering terribly from the situation. Jerry was less talkative, he was more attentive and made a lot less jokes. Jerry's frustration was vented in karate. Normally Jerry wouldn't come to train by himself, now Rudy found him doing that every once in a while. It wasn't bad for Jerry's karate, not at all, but it did show a certain amount of anger in Jerry that he wasn't letting out anywhere else but then.

Then there was Milton. Milton was actually talking a lot more to Rudy. Telling how he was worried about everyone in the dojo. Saying how he missed Kim and how he felt his friends drift away. He let Rudy in on every thought he had had since the accident of Kim's mother and sister. Rudy was glad that Milton was willing to talk, it also eased his own mind. He knew his students trusted him, but this was a great display of care from Milton. But with every thought Milton shared, the worries also came.

Cause did they really know what Kim was dealing with? No, they didn't. They had no idea what was going on. Only Kim did.

But Kim was quiet. During first period she sat separately on purpose, and the guys didn't attempt to sit with her. None of them saw her again until Jack had Biology with her. The seats assigned at the beginning of the year placed him right next to her. She was simply staring at the table. Her hair fell before her face, like a curtain shielding her expression from the world. The teacher was giving back tests. Jack got his C returned, he could have done better, but his head hadn't been really set to it.

'Miss Crawford, you really need to improve your grades.' Kim looked up at her teacher as she received the F. 'If you want I could arrange a tutor for you.'

'No,' Kim said hastily.

'Or you could ask your friend Milton to help you.'

'No.'

'Or-.'

'NO TUTOR!' Kim snapped and suddenly all eyes in the classroom were on her.

'Miss Crawford?' Kim was starting to tremble softly, but didn't reply. Jack tried to make eye contact with her, but she just kept staring at her desk.

'Kim?' He spoke softly. That was the breaking point for Kim. She had lost it. She needed everyone, but they didn't need her. She should be gone. She grabbed her bag, left the test on her desk and made a run for it. Without thinking Jack threw his bag over his shoulder and ran after her. He may have longer legs, but she had a head start. He heard the doors of the school burst open and sprinted after her. By the time he was through the doors she was already at the edge of the school grounds. Slowly he caught up to her as she made her way through Seaford. She wasn't going home, that was clear very soon. But as he turned another corner he certainly hadn't expected her to go here. She pushed open the doors of the Bobby Wasabi dojo and disappeared from sight. Jack didn't hesitate to follow her to the dojo. He stopped right in front of the doors. She was sitting on the middle of the mat, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her bag a meter away from her, her face hidden from view, but he was certain she was crying.

He didn't waste another second. He opened the door and dropped his bag on the ground as he walked over to her. Sobs racked through her entire body and she had never seemed so small. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She flinched, but didn't snap at him, she didn't even look at him angrily. She leant against him and cried. He sat there holding her as she cried tears that had been held back way too long. Slowly she seemed to calm down more.

'It's okay, I'm here for you,' he said softly.

'I know,' she choked out.

'Do you want to tell me what happened?' She didn't reply. 'Okay, do you want to know why I kept on trying to get you to talk?' She finally looked up. She was a mess, there were traces of tears on her cheeks, really heavy bags below her eyes, and her eyes were red and puffy. But he took this as a yes.

'Ever since the accident you've been different. The first month I thought it was just normal, you were coping. You talked to us. But after that month you started to change. I guess I was the first one to notice. You barely spoke, you were absent minded and sometimes you would just mumble to yourself. But it never got really bad until two months after the accident. I knew you were hiding something, but I didn't realize how serious they were until you got really far with the lying and pretending. I was so scared I had lost you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you.'

It was quiet for moment, then Kim spoke softly: 'You were scared you lost me?'

'Eventually I even did.'

'You didn't want me to go?'

'Of course I didn't.'

'Don't lie to me.' Tears were coming up again. 'Please, for once just give me the truth.'

'Okay, the truth is that I love you Kim. And I never ever want to see you hurt. I hate seeing you change for an unknown reason. I'm scared bad things will happen to you.' The tears were coming again and he held her tighter to him.

'I don't want you to be disappointed in me,' she mumbled against his shirt.

'How could I ever be disappointed in you?'

'You're so perfect, and I'm never going to be good enough. I try, but… But.. I am going to do nothing but bring you down, and I don't want to do that. You're too good. You're-.'

'Kim, how would you even get that idea? You're amazing.'

'No, I'm not. I killed my mother and my sister.' Jack's eyes grew wide and he pulled her tightly against him. 'I hurt my friends. I ask too much.'

'No. No, you don't. You didn't kill your mother and sister and you don't ask too much.'

'I do, and I hurt you.'

'That's because you're scared. Didn't you talk about this with your dad?'

'He's the only one who doesn't lie to me. He's completely right, he always is.'

'Kim, what did he tell you?'

'He doesn't lie.'

'What did he tell you?'

'I killed my mother and my sister. If I hadn't wanted them there they would have still been alive,' her sobs were getting louder again and Jack pulled her in tighter. That had been it. That was what it had been. Kim had blamed herself for the death of her mother and sister. That was impossible to deal with on her own. It had broken her up and he was now sitting here with the shattered pieces of the girl that had once been Kim.

'Kim, there was nothing you could have done. The driver of the other car is the one that caused the accident. Your mother and sister would never blame you for any of this.'

'You don't know that. I'm a terrible person.'

'No, you're not. Kim, you're really one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You're funny, you're strong, you're brilliant in every way. You're incredibly loyal, you're always there for us, you have crazy brilliant ideas, you're really the only one in the dojo that can make sparring interesting for me.'

'You're lying,' she came suddenly in between his sentences. 'I can't be all that great.' This was the moment he had to tell her the truth, not just the sugarcoated version, for she would never believe him that way.

'You're not perfect. You can't dance, you have a temper, but as your friends those are things we accept, things we can all laugh about, things we can be annoyed by. No one is perfect.'

'You are,' Kim whispered. Jack chuckled.

'I'm not perfect. I'm nosy, I can get scared out of doing the things I love. My point is that even if you're not perfect, I know we are as a group. We just don't go well enough together without you. We need you to tell us of for being guys, and you need us, don't even try to deny it. We need each other, and there's nothing bad about that because we balance each other out and we love each other for our good and bad qualities.' She looked up and the look in her brown eyes made his heart melt. In all the sadness, there was a tiny spark of hope.

'You mean that?'

'Yes,' he wanted to pull her close to him and never let her go, but he was afraid it would scare her off so he just held her and waited for her to process everything. Kim's thoughts were raging through her head. Questions without an answer were blurring up everything she had believed for the past weeks and long before that. There was however one truth that she couldn't doubt as she saw the look in Jack's eyes. He was speaking the truth and nothing but the truth. The only problem was that her father was telling the exact opposite. That meant… Kim's breathing was getting heavier. She was going mad. She had completely lost track of everything. Her breathing was speeding up and Jack seemed to notice. It had all been a lie. What had she been doing to herself? What had she let her father do to her? What the hell was going on? She stared at her arms that were still covered by the sleeves. The peace, she needed the peace of mind. She clawed at her arm through her shirt, but Jack took her hands.

'Kim. Kim, look at me.'

'I've lost it. What have I done?' He forced her to face him. Pure panic was written all over her face.

'Kim, what is it?' What would happen? Fear was pumping through her veins. 'You can tell me anything.' There was the honesty again. She couldn't lose her father, she couldn't tell him, but she needed to save herself too. This was going wrong. There was no going back, not after he knew.

'I hate myself,' tightly against him. 'There's nothing about me that I can love.' Jack didn't reply but just held her. 'I panic when my mind attacks me again. I feel so guilty all the time. I didn't know what I was doing. It scares me how far my mind can take me. I need it to stop, but I don't want you to leave me when you know. You're gonna be so disappointed. I'm scared, Jack. I'm scared of what you will do. I'm scared of how you will react. I'm scared of what I will do next. I feel like I have to take the guilt away, I only feel at peace then. You won't understand. No one will.'


	6. Will you catch me?

**Will you catch me?**

'Kim, I will not leave you. No matter what you say, whatever it is that you've done I'll stay right here with you.' Kim took a deep breath and with shaking fingers she pulled up her left sleeve. Jack immediately understood exactly what she had done. He inhaled sharp as he took her arm with both hands. There was no way he had expected this. Light scars, slowly healing cuts. This had never even come to his mind, not when she had told him what was going on. Not a single second he had thought she would be capable of doing this to herself. She was crying again. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to help her, but he just didn't know.

Kim was freaking out in the moment he sat there staring at her arm. It was insane what she had done, she saw it now. Jack must think she was mental. She just knew it. It had gotten too far for anyone to accept this. He let go of her arm and she prepared for impact. Words that would break her so bad there would be nothing left of her. The silence seemed to last forever. Suddenly both of his arms were around her and he pulled her on his lap. He pulled her tightly against his chest. She buried her head in his shirt and cried. Relief and fear coming out at the same time. Months of tears were released and his shirt was soon completely wet.

Jack kissed her on her head and murmured soft comforting words in her hair. How could he not have seen how bad she was hurting. How had he let it get this far. This was Kim, his best friend. He knew her better than anyone else, he knew her better than she knew herself, and yet he had not seen this. He had not seen it.

'I love you, Kim,' he spoke softly. What was he supposed to do? He had to help her somehow, but she needed more than just him. He could never offer her enough.

'Have you talked to your dad about it?' He felt a shiver go through her body at the mentioning of her dad and more tears rolled down her cheeks. He took her head in his hands and forced her to look at him. He wiped away the tears from her cheek with his thumb, but was shocked when he found that she also had a layer of make-up on her cheek, over some dark discoloration.

'Kim, what is this?' She took a shaky breath, but didn't reply. How was she supposed to? She had let her father turn her into a punching dummy, how would anyone understand it? She was the one who had caused this. She should have stopped her father's drinking, she should have fought him off. The aching in her body was because she had let it get too far. And what would happen if she told Jack, he would want her father away. She couldn't lose her father too, not now. If she lost him she would have to go to her Aunt Anne, if she lost him she would have no one left. But she wanted it to stop. She wanted to be able to heal again. Jack brushed with his thumbs over both her cheeks and found make-up coming of both them.

'Did…' He couldn't even say it. He knew Mister Crawford, he knew Kim. This was not something he could ever see happening. But she looked him in the eye and there was no need for a word at all, it had been him. Jack pulled Kim up and pulled her shirt over her head without even thinking. She didn't protest, she didn't fight. Dark colored bruises were everywhere, her arms, her shoulders, her chest, her stomach, her back, everywhere. He took her to the back and without him even asking she washed the make-up of her face and pulled her hair back. The darkest bruise of all was on her left cheekbone, she had a cut in her lip and it was only now that he noticed the light swelling near her right eyebrow.

'He did this to you?' Kim nodded softly. 'We have to report this. He has to be put away. He-.'

'No! He doesn't know what he's doing. It's not his fault.'

'Kim, you must stop thinking like that.'

'He's my dad, Jack!' This stopped Jack for a moment. 'He's still my dad, and I love him. I can't… If they know he'll be put away and I will have nobody left. He's just, sad. The alcohol eases the pain, but it makes him lose himself. Like I lost myself. He's not healthy and he needs to be taken care off. I can't abandon him like that. And… And…' Jack pulled her close as she was about to break again.

'This needs to stop, Kim.'

'I know,' she said. 'But not like this.'

'You are the one who may decide.' Jack let her go and handed Kim her shirt back. She pulled it over her head and smiled at him.

'Do you think you can do this?' he asked.

'I don't know,' she replied.

'If you feel the guilt again, can you promise me to come talk to me?' Kim took a deep breath and nodded. 'Good,' Jack smiled lightly.

'Can I get another hug?' she asked unsure of herself. Jack's smile now broke into a wide grin and he held out his arms to her. She stepped into his embrace.

'You know, I've never been allowed to hug you so often,' Jack said after savoring the feeling for a moment. Kim poked him in his side. 'That's the Kim I know.' He squeezed her a little tighter, but let go when she whimpered. 'Did I hurt you?'

'Left shoulder isn't feeling too well. I hit the wall last night pretty hard. Don't think it's anything serious though.' He smiled and pulled her close once more, just a bit more carefully.

'Thank you for catching me,' she spoke.

'Anytime.' With that they let go of each other. All the tension that may have existed between them was gone and was replaced by a bond that neither of them could really explain. They understood each other and trusted each other.

'So, what do you want to do now?'

'I don't know. I do know I don't want to go home, not now.'

'Understandable. How about. You go sit in Rudy's office and look for a movie, and then I'll go get us something to eat.' Kim looked up at the clock and noticed it was nearly six in the afternoon. They'd been in the dojo for over an hour and since she had skipped lunch her stomach was indeed protesting. Jack's stomach was however the one who spoke for both of them as it made a loud rumbling sound. Kim chuckled, but Jack simply shrugged. He was a guy, he had to eat.

'Sounds like a good idea. I haven't had falafel in forever,' Kim said.

'Actually I was planning on going to Circus burger,' Jack said. 'But falafel sounds great.' They walked into the dojo together and there separated as she went into Rudy's office and Jack left for Phil's. As Kim browsed through Rudy's movies her mind wandered far away. It was as if the intense load that had been on her back ever since the accident had suddenly been lifted. She hadn't even known how much she had suffered from everything that had happened. She was breathing a lot more free. But it wasn't over yet. She wasn't back yet, she knew that. But at least she wasn't doing it alone. She would never be alone anymore. She finally found a movie she thought would be a good idea to watch.

Jack stepped in the queue at Phil's and saw Jerry and Milton sitting in a booth. They immediately spotted him and got up.

'Hey Jack, how is Kim?' Jerry asked.

'Better. I sat with her in the dojo for over an hour and it's not pretty what's going on.'

'We saw you sitting there, so we decided to go over to Phil's. Where is she now?' Milton asked.

'Kim's in Rudy's office. I'm here to get us some food. You can come and we'll see if she wants to see you,' Jack suggested. Jerry and Milton immediately agreed to that and after getting some food for Kim and himself Jack led the way to the dojo. Kim had already installed herself on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Jack probably had his hands full so Kim opened the door for him. He didn't immediately step inside, but stayed in the doorway.

'I came across Jerry and Milton. They really want to see you, is that okay?' Kim hesitated. She wanted to see them too, but there were the bruises. Jack seemed to notice her hesitation.

'They just want to talk to you for a moment. You don't have to tell them anything.' Kim nodded and Jack stepped inside so Kim could see Jerry and Milton.

'Kim!' Milton said happily. Kim stepped outside and smiled as she hugged Milton. Even Jerry gave her a bro-hug-sorta-thing.

'It's good to see you again. I'm sorry for the way I've behaved in the past few weeks. I realize that I haven't been a great friend.'

'It's good, mamacita. We can manage on our own,' Jerry said jokingly, but really trying to reassure her.

'No, we can't,' Milton corrected him. 'We missed you a lot, and we're really glad you're back.'

'I'm glad too. I feel a lot better.'

'Whoo! Now that's what we wanted to here. Ey, Milton.'

'What Jerry wants to say is, welcome back.'

'I think I got that, Milton. Thanks. I promise I will tell you everything, later.'

'That's fine,' Milton said. 'We'll see you tomorrow.' With that Milton and Jerry left and Kim retreated into the office. Jack already sat on the couch, the food on the table. Kim plopped down next to him.

'You did great,' Jack said. Kim couldn't help a smile. It had been good to talk to Milton and Jerry again, she had neglected them completely. Just like Jack. So Kim decided to sent another smile at him. Milton and Jerry hadn't even asked about the bruise. She was certain that they had seen the messed up state she was in, but even Jerry had cared enough to not say anything about it for now. She really had the best friends in the whole wide world. Suddenly she realized that she had been so drawn into her own world that she had completely missed everything that was happening in their lives.

'Who, I just realized I've missed out on everything that was going on with you guys,' Kim stared at Jack in shock. He burst into laughter. After everything she'd been through today, this was what she realized? She really was something special.

'Well, most of the time we were busy worrying about you. Milton and the chemistry team are through to the State regionals. Jerry got rejected by about six more girls and will get to try for his orange belt at the next tournament. Rudy found out Tiptip was actually a girl and will have kittens in a few weeks. And I'm just really glad that you're back.' Kim had picked up her food and Jack followed her example.

'I knew Milton would go through to the State regionals. I've told him a thousand times, he's brilliant enough to get there on his own, but together with Julie and those other two kids they're unbeatable.'

'Yeah, I don't think you've ever noticed that he thanked you for that pep talk,' Jack said. And so they talked about their friends as if Kim had only been on a vacation. As if she hadn't been locked inside her own mind, been beaten by her father, and cut herself in her feeling of guilt. They were just Jack and Kim, talking over Phil's falafel. Everything was fine and they were content. When they were through their food they decided to turn on the movie.

'Why Kung Fu Cop, by the way?' Jack asked as she pressed play.

'Don't know, felt like it. I am not in the mood for romance and sadness, and this was the least bad movie he had.' Jack wrapped an arm around her and she leant against him as they watched the movie. It was good, it was normal. It was comfortable.


	7. Will you help me?

**Will you help me?**

When Rudy returned to the dojo he didn't even notice the bags of Jack and Kim, even though it was hard not to trip over Jack's. He'd come home late last night, and this morning Tiptip had woken him up early with a cry for food. But the results of yesterday had been good. Anne had agreed. All they had to do was file the paperwork, and it would be done. He opened the door to his office and walked over to his desk. But after one step into his office, Rudy noticed the TV was still on. There was nothing playing, but he was sure he had switched it off before he had left. And that was when he saw them. They laid together on his couch. Kim was pressed in between the back of the couch and Jack, her head resting on his chest. Jack was laying on the edge of the couch, one arm around Kim, the other arm hanging down next to the couch.

Rudy put his things on his desk and apparently even that sound was enough to wake up Jack. Jack looked over at Kim and saw she was still asleep. Rudy grinned contently as he saw a smile spread across Jack's face. Jack however suddenly seemed to notice they were not alone and his head snapped towards Rudy, who nearly jumped and could only just contain a what Jerry would call, Columbian war cry. Jack pressed his right index finger to his lips, signaling Rudy to be quiet, but it was already too late. Kim started moving and not much later she opened her eyes a little.

'Good morning,' Jack spoke softly.

'Mornin,' she mumbled back.

'Sleep well?' She just nodded and was clearly about to drift off to sleep again. 'Rudy is here.'

Kim shot straight up: 'No, he can't be here yet. I-.' At that moment she saw Rudy standing next to his desk.

'You what?' Kim immediately curled up against Jack again, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

'Kim, it's okay.' Jack wrapped his free arm around her too. But he could feel her shake her head. The thoughts were coming in again.

'I'll go fetch you two some breakfast. Take your time.' With that Rudy left the office, but Kim didn't move.

What was she doing? She couldn't tell Rudy the truth, he wouldn't understand. He would take her father away from her. She couldn't lie to him either, he had seen the bruises. He was going to know what her father had done to her. He would take her father away from her. Her father. She hadn't been there for him this morning. He would have to take care of himself. He wasn't strong enough. She was failing him. She had to get there. But he would beat her. Didn't she deserve that for not being there? He was probably worried. But he said he didn't want to see her. But he needed her. She had to be there for him. No, he didn't need her, he needed her mother. Nobody ever needed Kim. She was just worthless, useless. What had she been thinking? She was taking so much from Jack. But she didn't want to let go. She was so selfish. It had to stop. It just all had to stop. She needed to stop causing people pain. She had to… to…

'Kim!' Jack's voice suddenly penetrated her thoughts and Kim saw what she had been doing. Jack had pulled them into a sitting position before she would have pushed him of the couch in her struggle with herself. She was trying to claw at her arms, but Jack had both her wrists caught in his hands.

'You were thinking it again, weren't you?' Kim nodded, the panic not completely gone from her body.

'My dad is all alone at home, he can't take care of himself. I should have been there for him.'

'Kim, he would have beaten you.'

'You don't get it. You don't know how hard it is to not surrender to the thought that I completely deserve it!' Kim pulled her hands free from his grasp. 'I'm trying to get my mind straight, but I find it so hard to believe that my thoughts are wrong. Every step my mind makes seems logical.'

'Kim, I'm sorry. But I don't know what I can do to help you.' Jack answered a little frustrated.

'Can you just give me a hug and tell me it will be alright?' Jack smiled and pulled her in his arms.

'It's all going to be alright.'

'You're just saying that because I told you to.'

'No, I may not know how, but I know you're strong enough to get through this,' he let go of her and looked her in the eye. 'You're Kim Crawford, you can scare even Bobby Wasabi.' A smile found its way on her face again

'How can you make me feel like this?' Kim wondered out loud.

'So you do have a crush on me,' Jack said, but was immediately hit by Kim.

'No!'

'Make you feel like what?'

'Like everything is going to be just fine and that I'm safe.'

'I don't know.' They sat in silence for a moment. Letting their minds drift of to each other. Jack couldn't help but dwell on what Kim just said. She said he made her feel safe. Was that a good sign? Or was that more a sign that she enjoyed being friends. It was so complicated to have feelings for your best friend. Everything she said that he might have been able to interpret as a hint for her feelings could just be a sign of friendship. Besides that, Kim wasn't just any girl, she had made that clear on more than one occasion. And at the moment, even though she would probably deny it and hate him for thinking this, she couldn't handle a lot more than what was already troubling her. Jerry might have been right when he had said that Jack had a Hero-problem, for he was now also falling for the damsel in distress.

Kim was thinking on her confused feelings. Jack was saving her life, that was for sure. Just his presence helped her a bit already. If it hadn't been for him around she would have bolted right out of the office, when Rudy came in. Still, she hid her face, but she just needed time. How long she would need she didn't know, but it was getting better, a little. At least now that Jack knew she wasn't alone anymore. Secretly she was hoping that he wouldn't leave her side for the next few days, but she wasn't going to tell that to anyone. She was going to have to deal with a lot of things, and Jack just made it all better.

'You should tell Rudy,' Jack broke the silence.

'What?!'

'I think you should tell Rudy everything that happened to you. I really don't know how I can help you, and he might have a solution for your problems.'

'Jack, he wont understand. I mean, he's an adult. He will go tell the police, and they'll send my father to jail. I don't want that.'

'But something has to be done. He's beating you, and you can't just allow that.'

'I know that!' Kim snapped. 'But I don't want my dad to go to jail.'

'Then what do you want?'

'I don't know.' Silence fell for a moment.

'If you tell this all to Rudy, I do believe that he will understand you. If you ask him to, he wont go to the cops.'

'Jack… I don't know… What if it goes wrong?'

'Then I'll be there for you, no matter what.'

'But, when my dad is gone I'll have to go to my Aunt Anne in New York. I can't let that happen!'

'Kim, listen. I won't let them take you away to New York. Even if I have to hide you in my room until you're eighteen, I'll make sure you wont have to go to New York.'

'You would really do that for me?'

'I have no problem with keeping you in my room.' The look in Jack's eyes said enough to not even want to go into his mind.

'You're a pig,' Kim said. 'But thanks.' At that moment Rudy came in. Kim jumped up and felt immediately like wanting to hide, but one look at Jack told her she really had to do this. All it would take was to simply calm down and… Calm down and tell Rudy that her father was physically and mentally abusing her, she was cutting herself and that she didn't want her father to go to jail. Oh, who was she kidding? Rudy would never listen to her. He would say it was very irresponsible that she didn't accept the fact that her father would go to jail and he would go to the cops himself.

'Kim, what happened to your face?' Rudy broke through her thoughts.

'Nothing! Gotta go! Bye!' Kim wanted to jump up and run of, but before she could even move Jack had gotten hold of her. 'Jack, let me go!' She fought against his grip, but familiar with her temper Jack's hold on her didn't loosen.

'Kim, I'm doing this for your own good,' Jack answered. 'You're not leaving until you've told Rudy.' At that point Kim did the exact thing Jack would have considered a move never to be pulled on purpose by anyone in the dojo, even Kim. Her heel came up and hit him right in the delicates. Jack immediately let go of her and doubled up, his face scrunched in pain. Kim bolted for the door, but didn't make it more than two steps outside before Jack had gotten hold of her hand again.

'That was low, Kim, really low,' his voice was a tad high, but no one seemed to notice for Kim was already trying to pull free from his grasp. Actually, she was pulling so hard that she pulled Jack right along with her to the middle of the dojo. This was where Jack caught his breath again, turned them around forcefully and took a fighting stance, ready to block her way out at any cost.

'Jack, let me go!'

'No, Kim, I'm not going to do that. You need help, and Rudy is going to give you that.'

'Please, leave me alone,' Kim cried.

'Never.' With that Kim threw the first punch. Jack caught it without much ado. He hadn't expected Kim to sent a kick right after it and so he was forced to let go of her hand and jumped out of the way. Kim wanted to make a run for it, but Jack dove on top of her and pinned her down to the ground.

'I'm not letting you do this to yourself,' Jack said as Kim still fought him. But as seconds passed as if they were hours Kim's attempts became weaker until she finally stopped moving at all.

'He's gonna take him away. He's gonna take you away, and Milton, and Jerry and the dojo and everything I care about.'

'I'm not going to take anything away,' Rudy suddenly spoke. Both Jack and Kim had completely forgotten that Rudy had actually been there the whole time. 'Now, Kim, please, tell me what's going on.' Jack got off her so Kim could sit upright. She bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers. She wanted to talk, she wanted to tell everything, but at the same time every cell in her body was screaming at her to run fast and far and never return. She was scared of herself, of what she was going to do, of who she really was. And that was the moment she involuntarily decided to just blurt it out.

'I'm completely messed up, my home situation is sick and my mind is trying to kill me.' She took a breath. 'I need help, but no one can know.'

'Sheesh, Kim, what have you gotten yourself in?' Rudy said.

'I was wondering the exact same thing,' Kim said. 'It's all such a big mess I don't even know where to start or even when to start. I have no idea how it began, what triggered it, or what I can possibly do to stop it all. My head is going in every direction but the right and I don't know what to do.' Kim stopped again. It was insane to tell something like this, but she had to. Her eyes sought out Jack and it wasn't until she had made eye-contact that she found the courage inside to go on.

'When my mom and my sister died something changed. At home and inside me. I blamed myself for the accident and somehow it got from bad to worse,' Kim's eyes were still locked with Jack's and it helped. It was as if she was telling this to Jack, and there was no one around. And it was okay, because Jack knew, and Jack wouldn't ever leave her. He mouthed to her to go on and she complied, knowing that it was the right thing to do.

'My dad had started to drink and he was convinced that I had killed my mother and sister. One evening he had drank too much and he snapped, he hit me. From that day on he kept hitting me every time I was around him while he was drunk. Sometimes I would catch him still sober early in the morning, but that usually didn't last long. Every time he beat me he was talking to himself and telling me why he did this, and I believed him. I believed every single word he said. I fully believed I deserved every time he beat me. And it got to the point that even with him punishing me I thought it wasn't enough.' Kim looked away from Jack and down to her hands. This was bad. This was really really bad. This was completely mental. Completely dysfunctional. Insane! She had let this get way too far. Her eyes darted over to Rudy and fear began building up again, but even in his eyes was nothing but understanding and compassion. Kim felt about to cry again, but she had to finish her story first.

'On a really bad day I heard my dad say my mother's name in his sleep and I just snapped. I ran up to my room and…' It was impossible to put this into words. She simply couldn't. She couldn't even say the word. It was just too sick. How could she tell Rudy what was going on. Jack saw her struggle, but there was nothing he could do about it. Kim's eyes slowly turned to her left arm and suddenly she realized something. If she couldn't get the words out she could still show Rudy. Kim bit her lower lip and her fingers closed around her sleeve. She was going to do this. She could do this. She had the strength to do this. Then why were her fingers trembling? She looked up at Jack again and his gaze locked with hers. He was talking to her, speaking soft words of encouragements that didn't pass his lips and only she could hear. She didn't need any more strength, slowly she pulled up her sleeve and bared her arm with that one move.

A gasp came from Rudy as he moved closer and took her arm with both his hands, but Kim didn't look away from Jack. She knew she was going to break if she would do that, and Jack seemed to know this too. No one spoke a word, Kim hardly dared to breathe. But they all knew. The silence lasted until Rudy finally let go of Kim's arm. Jack sensed she needed him right now. He was not sure how, or why he knew this, he just didn't question it and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms snaked around his neck and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. That was when the tears started falling. Rudy wrapped his arms around Kim too, at the edge of crying himself.

'I'll help you, Kim. I'll help you.'


	8. Will you be scared for me?

**Will you be scared for me?**

When they broke apart it remained silent for a few seconds. All knew that something had to happen now, but nobody had concrete plans. Kim was dying of nerves. She had no idea what was going to happen and she was terrified she would have to leave Seaford. And now the guys had to help her with this mess too.

'I'm sorry you both got saddled with my mess,' she said. If she had just kept her mouth shut. No. No. She shouldn't be thinking this way. But why did it feel like it was the truth? Because it was the truth, she had created this mess and now she was dragging Rudy and Jack into this too. No, these thoughts were wrong. Jack took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

'Don't be sorry,' Rudy said. 'We love to help you and we hate to see you sad, right Jack?' Jack affirmed that as he sent a glance at Rudy before looking back at Kim. 'And besides as of a few hours ago it is my job to take care of you.'

'What?'

'I went to New York yesterday and discussed everything with your aunt. As of now, I am your legal guardian here in Seaford.' He didn't even get the chance to take in the look on her face as she fell around his neck.

'Thank you so much, Rudy. That means everything to me.'

'It's alright, Kim. You can let me go now. Kim. Seriously, let me go.' Kim let go and wiped away her tears with her hand.

'So, what's the plan?' Jack asked.

'I want to go talk to my dad. Maybe I can make him see reason.'

'Kim, I don't think that's a good idea,' Jack said.

'Why not?'

'Jack is right, Kim. By simply going to your house you'll be in grave danger from your dad.' Kim sighed.

'We just don't want to see you get hurt,' Jack spoke.

'I know,' Kim looked at Rudy. 'But I have to do this. Sooner or later I'm going to have to go home, and I want to face my dad. I want to give it another chance. My dad is not like this, he's kind and he cares a lot about me. He just misses my mom.'

'I know we can't stop you, Kim. But are you ready for this?' Jack asked. Kim looked back down at her hands.

'I don't know if I'll ever be, but I know that I wont heal until I've faced my dad.' All three of them were scared, for no one knew exactly what to expect.

'I'm coming with you,' Jack said determinedly, but the look on Kim's face told him that she didn't agree with that. Jack couldn't understand it, all he wanted was to protect her. He knew Kim could handle herself, but this was different. This was her own father and her own mind trying to bring her down. There was no way she could defend herself from that.

'Jack, I have to do this alone.'

'Are you sure you can handle this?'

'I'm as ready as I'll ever be.' With those words Kim got up. 'I'll be back before you know it.' She smiled a weak smile at them and walked off. Jack got up of the ground and watched as she walked away. This was insane. She was going to get hurt. Every fiber in his body wanted to run after her, wanted to protect her, but he couldn't. She had been right when she had said she needed to do this alone.

'It's okay, Jack.' Jack shook Rudy's hand of his shoulder and knocked over the nearest punching dummy with one blow.

'No, it's not. She's out there on her own, she's messed up in her head, and I've never seen Kim cry before. This is her dad she is about to face, and even though he will hurt her, I doubt she'll have the willpower to defend herself. Whatever she does she loses.' Jack ran a hand through his hair as Rudy got up off the dojo floor too. Jack kicked another dummy in his frustration, and it got even worse when the dummy didn't even go flat. A punch followed and another before Jack felt Rudy's hand on his shoulder. Rudy was right, he had to stay calm. He had to think straight, for Kim. He had to be strong when she couldn't be.

'I'm scared for her, Rudy,' Jack admitted.

'We both are,' Rudy said. 'But we also need to trust, Kim.'

'I know. It's just so frustrating. Since she told me, there's just… something different about her. I don't know what it is. I can't explain…'

'You realized that even Kim can be broken,' Rudy spoke. Jack didn't reply but it was what he had been thinking and Rudy knew this. Kim and Jack against the world and there was nothing to stop them, that was how everyone had seen it. But now Kim had crashed, and if this went on for much longer, Jack would crash with her. The boy didn't even realize how deep he had gotten into this. Jack didn't see how much he meant to Kim, and Kim didn't see how much she meant to Jack. The scales were out of balance, and it could tip over the right way, or the wrong way. All Rudy could do was hope they would work it out.

'It seems surreal, doesn't it?' Rudy said.

'I've seen Kim angry, and I've even seen her sad before. But I've never seen her cry. It hurt. It hurt to simply see her cry. I hate that I can't do anything to help her. She… She seems so fragile right now. And that's not a word I'd ever use to describe her. I know she's not. But I want to protect her.'

'Oh, you've got it bad,' Rudy cracked a smile.

'What?'

'You're completely head over heels in love with her.'

'What?' Jack's voice was going up and he didn't even bother going on in denying it. 'Fine, but seriously, you can't tell anyone, especially not Kim.'

'Wasn't planning to. Kim needs a good friend right now, who can see how amazing she is. Telling her you have feelings for her, might complicate it just a little too much.'

'As if it wasn't already complicated enough.' Jack sighed.

'It can always get more complicated. Now, as your sensei I tell you to go and do some breathing exercises cause you're way too stressed.' Jack smiled and thanked Rudy for the talk and started the exercises. Even though his breathing was calm, his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. It was completely crazy what Kim was doing, but it was the only way. And his feelings weren't doing a good job in easing his mind either. Why did he have to have feelings for his best friend? Why did this have to happen to the girl he liked? It was hard enough to hide his feelings from her on any ordinary day. When she wouldn't fall asleep in his arms, when she wouldn't seem so fragile. He always had felt the need to protect Kim, like anyone in the dojo. But this was way worse.

He needed to get a grip on himself. To focus on what he was supposed to do. He had to find a way for Kim to believe that she was the most incredible girl Jack had ever met. And that without forcing his feelings upon her. It was nearly impossible. He just… He didn't know what to do. The lengths he would go to to protect her were insane. And she was in so much danger. Even back then, when they had fought the most dangerous warriors on earth in some sicko's movie, she hadn't been in so much danger. Her father, her grief, but mostly herself. Right now it could go any way, and Jack feared it would not turn out so well for any of them.

He was scared for her.

Kim herself was scared too. She was trying to get a grip on her mind, but ever since she had stepped out of the bobby wasabi dojo she had been doubting herself. Could she do this? He'd beaten her down before, what made her have the strength this time? There was hardly anything that had changed, just that they knew. How could she possibly be able to stand up against her father. Mister Crawford. Dad. Kim wasn't sure what she ought to call him. This was going a thousand miles per hour in the wrong direction. What should she do? She just wished Jack was here to help her, but she had been right when she had said she needed to do this on her own. Jack would snap the moment her father would, and she didn't want her father sent to the hospital.

The problem was that she didn't know what she did want. She didn't want to be beaten up anymore. It was sick how far she had let it get. But she didn't want to have her father go to jail. She didn't want to be so scared anymore. Of her father, of doing the wrong things. But mostly she didn't want to be scared of herself anymore, of the things she could do. To herself, to others. She didn't know how she was going to fix that. Somewhere deep down she was glad that Jack had made her tell Rudy. Still she feared what he would do. How could he possibly support her when she didn't want her father to be sent to jail. But he had promised he wouldn't tell anyone. Well, Jack had promised that. Rudy… Rudy had never promised he wouldn't go to the cops. He'd never said he would keep it a secret. What if he was going to the cops right now?

Nearly Kim had turned around and ran back to the dojo when she realized she should warn her father first. If she ran for the dojo now they would already be at the door. Her dad was probably drunk and they would… No! No! It was happening again. God, she felt like she was about to throw up. Her head felt ready to explode. It didn't add up. Everything was so messed up. Kim felt like crying, but she had cried to much in these past two days and with the thoughts back she didn't know how to anymore. She sat down on the sidewalk and stared across the street. She had to collect herself. What was she so afraid of? A lot, that was for sure. She was scared her father would be taken away from her, she was scared he would beat her again, she was scared of how she would feel facing him.

She wished Jack was here to tell that it would all be okay. She had already taken out her phone to call him when she stopped herself. She shouldn't. She shouldn't at all. He had faith in her. He had let her go on her own to face her father, that meant something, didn't it? If she called him now… He would probably be very disappointed in her. She didn't want him to be disappointed in her. What if it would make him see how messed up she really was? What if they would fight over this? What if she lost him? She couldn't lose him. She needed him so badly. God, she was so selfish. But Kim knew now for sure she was going to face her father. She got up of the sidewalk and continued her walk to her house.

What would she say? What would she do? She took a last glance at her phone before putting it away. Whatever she was going to do, she was going to do this on her own. She was going to prove herself worthy. She had to do this. She had to be strong, be smart. She wasn't, but she had to try. She had to at least try to be the one who deserved them. She was going to do this, whatever it was. She was going to talk to her father and tell him that what he was doing was wrong. She was going to stand up for herself. She had to do this. She just had to. To help her father, to make her friends stop worry, and to put an end to all of this. The nerves were coming up again and her stomach did a weird flip. She refused to want Jack with her. She was messed up, but this was something she had to do alone, without him.

At that moment she reached her front door. Oh, God.


	9. Will you hold me?

**Will you hold me?**

Oh, God. Don't freak out, Kim. Not now. Kim reached in her pocket and pulled out the keys to the door. Her hands were shaking as she tried to get the key into the lock. She dropped the keys and picked them up again. There was no turning back. The sharp click of the lock echoed in her head as she turned the key. This was it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she turned the doorknob and stepped inside. She smelled alcohol as the door fell shut behind her. She put her keys back into her pocket. There was some grumbling in the living room and Kim knew he was there. She took a deep breath and braced herself for what was about to come. For Rudy, for Jack, for her father.

She opened the door to the living room and immediately saw him as he got of the couch. He had bags under his eyes and stains of alcohol in his shirt. He turned to look at her and Kim immediately wanted to run, but found herself frozen to the ground.

'You! What are you doing here?! You were gone all night, making me worry about you! I hate you! I don't have to worry about you! You killed them!'

'No, dad, I didn't kill them.'

'Yes, you did. You're the reason they are dead. If they hadn't gone to your karate-.'

'That is not my fault. This needs to stop. Don't you see? You're always drunk, you beat me up. You're going to end up in prison. Listen to me, dad.' With two big strides he stood right in front of her. Kim could smell the alcohol on his breath, and the sweat on his skin. She wanted to close her eyes, but she forced herself to look back in his bloodshot eyes.

'Don't call me "dad". You're not worthy of being my daughter! You-.'

'But I am your daughter!' Immediately she was shoved against the wall.

'As long as you live, you'll never be my daughter!' He let her fall to the ground and Kim gasped for air as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Her dad took a step back to look at her, before pulling up his sleeves. 'I need to teach you some respect.' Before he could do anything Kim had gotten up and had grabbed his arms, it took every ounce of her willpower to not surrender to him. She… She had to.

'Dad, this has to stop. It is destroying you. It's destroying us!' With a force Kim didn't know he possessed he pulled his arms free from her grasp and struck her across her face.

'You're the one that is destroying us! You killed them.' Another blow sent her to the ground again. Why was she so weak? How could she have caused so many problems being the pathetic little thing that she was? She was lying on the ground, about to beg for mercy. Why would anyone grant her that? A kick in her stomach got her to gasp for air. What would Jack think of her right now? Jack! Oh no, it was happening again. But she deserved it. No, she didn't. Yes, she did, she had killed her own family. No, she hadn't, there was nothing she could have done. But it had been selfish of her to even want them at her karate tournament. No, Jack wouldn't want this. He… She couldn't disappoint him. She couldn't. She would lose him. The one sacrifice she wasn't willing to make. God, she needed him more than anything right now. She needed to get to him.

Before she even knew it her foot had collided with her father's leg and he stumbled back, knocking over a lamp. Kim crawled up and took a fighting stance as her father blocked the exit.

'I don't want to hurt you,' she said. She was shaking, but Jack would want her to fight. He threw a punch at her, but she caught his fist and turned them around. In the short moment he was completely dazed with her action she ran off into the hallway out the front door and onto the streets. She only just missed a car as she crossed the street and ran for the dojo. Never before she had ran this fast. Every muscle in her body was protesting, but she couldn't tell herself to stop. She needed to get to Jack. How messed up her mind may be, she was absolutely certain that this was the one truth. She needed Jack at this moment more than she needed oxygen. She burst through the doors of the dojo and ran straight for him.

Jack caught her and held her tightly to him.

'I… He… I couldn't…'

'Sh. Kim, it's okay. You're here, you're safe.' Jack felt himself relax a little as he held Kim in his arms. She had come back.

'What's going on?' Milton asked. 'Are you two…'

'No,' Jack spoke.

'What, what are you saying? I'm confused,' Jerry said.

'Jack, take Kim into my office,' Rudy told Jack. Jack let go of Kim a little, but as soon as he did her legs gave away and Jack had to pick her up to get her into Rudy's office before she broke down. He had only just sat down on the couch when the tears came again.

'Did he hurt you?' She nodded slowly and Jack felt the anger in himself rise again. No one hurt his Kim and just got away with it.

'I couldn't convince him. He didn't listen. I wasn't strong enough. I.. I gave up.'

'No, no, you didn't. You're here. You tried.' He let the silence last for a few seconds as her crying died down. 'I was so scared for you, Kim. I was afraid you'd let him. I was afraid I would lose you again.'

'For a minute, I thought so too,' she looked up at him. 'I need you, Jack. I'm sorry, but I need you. And-.'

'Hey, hey. Don't be sorry for that. I want to be there for you.'

'But I ask so much of you.'

'That doesn't matter. As long as I'll still have you.' He held her tightly to him. 'I'm sounding incredibly cheesy right now.' Kim didn't reply, but laid her head in the crook of Jack's neck. Jack took that as a sign that she didn't mind it. They sat like that for a few moments and let the silence ease their minds. Kim had calmed down, but hadn't moved an inch away from him. Jack was trying to not let his thoughts stray, but he couldn't help but think about Kim with him. Kim was simply trying to get rid of the horrid images in her mind of the things she had done to herself, and let her father do to her. It was Jack who broke the silence.

'What happened?' Kim took a raspy breath.

'I was doubting the moment I left the dojo. When I came face to face with my father I tried my hardest to keep on thinking straight, but I lost it. I let him beat me to the ground and I didn't fight him. And that was when… When I thought… I thought…' Should she say this? She might just scare him of. And she couldn't do that. She really couldn't. She needed him too bad.

'You thought-?'

'I thought about you and I realized I had to fight. So I kicked my father and ran for it. I didn't want to hurt him, I feel so bad about it.'

'Kim, it's okay. I'm so proud of you. You stood up for yourself.' Kim sat up straight.

'How can you be proud of that? I hurt my own father! How can you be proud of the things I've done?!'

'Because you've won the hardest battle of all. The battle with yourself. You managed to defeat the dark thoughts in your head and you came back to me. That's all that matters to me.' Kim wiped the tears that were still on her cheeks away and sent a small smile at Jack. His eyes were honest. 'You're safe.' It was so easy for Kim to fully believe that he was right. She was safe with him. Another truth that came easily. She knew it with every fiber of her being. She wanted nothing but to stay like this forever because this was the best she could possibly feel. In his arms she was sane, she was sure, and she was worth it.

'Why do you make me feel like this?'

'Because I'm awesome?' Kim nudged Jack playfully to wipe the smug grin of his face, but obviously without results. But he was right. He was completely right. He was simply amazing and Kim had to tell him. He deserved to know how good he was, how fantastic. She let the silence last for a little longer, for it was comfortable. There was no need to talk. They understood, and that was everything.

'You're really the best friend anyone could ever wish for,' she said softly.

'It's nothing special, Kim.' At his words she sat up.

'No, it's not. Jack, you've been with me through the past few weeks and every single second you were trying to help me. I said I hated you, I fought you, I did some horrible things, you learned dark truths about me and still we're here and it's still comfortable. And it means everything to me that you're doing this for me. You're the only reason I was able to come back to my senses. And I know it's really hard on you too. It has to be. This is not normal, it's completely insane. But still you're here. And I really need to thank you for that.'

'It's fine, Kim,' Jack chuckled lightly.

'No, it's not. You need to know-,' but Jack cut her off.

'Kim, I know. That's what friends are for. It's not easy for me, but neither is it for you. I want to help you, I like it.' Their eyes met. Kim watched the flecks of light in his brown eyes as Jack observed the brown shades of her eyes. Anyone who didn't know them would immediately see them as a couple. The people around them would think that their feelings for each other were finally surfacing. Neither of those two options were the case. They were doing nothing, just looking at each other, their minds blank. Waiting for nothing to happen. Just enjoying the calm that came from being like this. In Jack's eyes passed something that set off one thought in Kim's head: Is this what love is? It left as soon as it came and they both took their distance.

'So, what now?' Jack asked.

'Will you just hold me?' Kim asked. Jack smiled and pulled her against him again.

'There are some things that need to be done, to make sure you're safe,' Kim nodded against his chest, telling him she was listening. 'We'll need to make sure you get your stuff out of your house, so you don't have to return there. Also we need to find someplace else for you to sleep than Rudy's office.' Kim smiled lightly. 'And we need to figure out what we're going to do for a permanent solution.' Kim bit her lower lip softly. Jack knew she was scared. Scared perhaps didn't cover the entire load. Kim was terrified. He could feel the tension of her body as he mentioned the permanent solution.

'Don't worry, we'll take it one step at the time.'

'Will you be there with me?' She looked him in the eye.

'You didn't think I would let you out of my sight again, did you? I'll be with you every step of the way.' Kim was so glad she knew Jack was telling the truth right now. She sighed deeply, but didn't look away from him. In his eyes she found the calm and the courage she had lacked for the past few days and she made a decision.

'I'm ready to tell the guys.'

'That's really great, Kim. But are you sure.' Kim broke free from Jack and stood up. Immediately she felt fear and emptiness come in again.

'I'm ready. I do however have one request.'

'And that is?'

'Hold me and don't let go.'


	10. Will you be there for me?

**Will you be there for me?**

Kim waited for the blow to come. Jerry and Milton sat with open mouths staring at her on the mat of the dojo. Jack had kept his promise and still had his arm around Kim as she leant into him. Rudy was watching Kim attentively. She had just told Jerry and Milton what had happened, she had shown them the scars and the bruises. And now they were anxiously awaiting their reactions. But Milton and Jerry were still sitting frozen, gaping and wide-eyed. Jack could do nothing but hold Kim to him, as he had promised. Slowly Jerry and Milton seemed to recover as their mouths started closing and their eyes turning back to normal. Any minute now they could give a response to Kim's situation and Kim was dreading it. Slowly their features were starting to show emotions. Jerry was getting a look of confusion that was so much more than just a trademark for him nowadays. Milton's brows were drawing together into what couldn't be described as anything but a look of concern.

'So, when did you guys get together?' Jerry broke the silence with his question. That was the moment for the look of confusion and shock to appear on Kim's face.

'NO! No! We're not together!' Jack said hurriedly. Kim turned red, but not even at Jerry's remark. It was Jack's reply. Did the thought of dating her repulse him so much? Was she indeed so unworthy? Had he been lying to her? That would mean her father indeed had been right.

'Jack, we all know you're in love with her,' Milton said. 'And seeing you two so cuddled up together gave us the impression you had finally told her.'

'I'm not in love with Kim!' Jack's exclamation sent another jolt of pain through Kim as she tried to get herself together.

'But just a few days ago you were staring at her again, mumbling about her hair, her eyes, her moves, her grace, her-,' Milton spoke.

'That's because there is so much to admire about Kim! But I can do that as a friend, right?' Jack gave Milton an intent glare, making sure Milton immediately understood that Jack was planning on telling Kim about his feelings for her, but just not yet. Jerry however… was confused.

'But-,' Luckily Milton clapped a hand over Jerry's mouth just in time.

'Is there any plan of action for how we're going to solve your situation, Kim?' Milton asked. But Kim was still captured in her thoughts. Jack wasn't repulsed by her, he said there was much to admire about her. Or was he? What had he said? All his words had brought up so many contradictions in her mind. At the moment there were only two opinions that mattered to her. Her father's and Jack's. Only their opinions held the power to change her thoughts, and Jack was messing it up. He was her friend. But what did a friend mean. He hadn't broken his promise, he was still holding her. It gave Kim a certain grip on reality. She had to stop thinking like this.

'Kim?' Jack broke through to her and Kim snapped back into the conversation, unintentionally grabbing onto Jack as she was shocked back into reality. 'Don't worry, I've got you.' His soft voice was like music to her ears, and soothed her more than any lullaby ever could. The words meant everything to her, she was safe.

'There is no real plan, just that we need to get me out of my house,' Kim said.

'After that she's going to stay with me,' Jack said. Kim looked up at him, they hadn't discussed that at all. In fact they hadn't gone over any form of a plan apart form the three things that had to be arranged. 'I said I wouldn't let you go, and I mean it.' Kim cracked a light smile and hugged him for a brief moment.

'Thank you.'

'But how were we going to get your things?' Rudy asked.

Kim looked at Jack, who looked right back: 'Easy, we'll go through the front door.' He brought a simile on nearly everyone's face with that remark. 'We're going all together.'

'Jack, I can-,' Kim started but she was cut off by Jack.

'We know you can take care of yourself. We just don't want to see you get hurt again. And I promised I wouldn't let you go.' Kim laughed shortly and squeezed him briefly.

'What things do you need, Kim?' Rudy asked.

Kim took a deep breath: 'There is a suitcase under my bed that I've prepared for this in the beginning of everything. I need to put some clothes in it, my laptop and the three picture frames on my nightstand. And my karate bag is in my dresser. That's all I want to take.'

'Okay, then we'll go right now.' All five of them got up of the ground. Kim went with her hand through her hair, trying to fix it a little, before taking a deep breath. Jack's arm moved from her waist and he took her hand in his as they started walking towards Rudy's van. Not a word was spoken in the short ride to Kim's house. Mister Crawford's car was in the driveway and it took Kim everything to not have a panic attack right then and there. Her father was home, and he was still angry with her. She had no doubt in her mind about that. They all got out of the car and Jack gave Kim a reassuring squeeze in her hand. Kim took out her keys and opened the front door. Rudy told Jerry and Milton to wait by the car and then followed Jack and Kim inside.

There was not a sound in the house and it unsettled Kim. Usually she would hear her dad snore, or grumble something in his drunk mood. They walked up the stairs and to Kim's room. Rudy pulled the suitcase from under Kim's bed and opened it. The necessary things were in there and she could survive for a while on her own with those things. She walked over to her nightstand, not letting go of Jack's hand and picked up the first picture frame. It was a picture of the wasabi warriors at Eddie's last tournament with them. Kim smiled and put it in her suitcase before picking up the next picture. It was a picture of her family at her sisters last birthday, before… They seemed so happy and normal in this picture. With a sigh this picture was also put in her suitcase. Rudy meanwhile zipped up her karate bag with about half of clothes in it. Kim picked up the last picture. It was a picture of her and Jack. They had taken it quite a while ago at the pier after their date. Jack had his arms wrapped around Kim while she held his wrists. They were smiling and looking at each other.

'I remember that,' Jack said. 'It was a great night.'

Kim nodded and put the picture frame in the suitcase. Jack put her laptop on top of the picture frames and then Rudy put the last of her clothes in the suitcase before zipping it up. Jack took the suitcase and Rudy her karate bag before they went down the stairs again. Rudy was already about to walk out of the front door when Kim stopped. There was still no sound from the living room, and mister Crawford's bedroom door had been open. He wasn't upstairs, so he had to be in the living room. But he had to have heard them. Jack looked at Kim and wondered what she was thinking at the moment. She was looking at the door to the living room. He put the bag down and wanted to turn Kim to him, but before he could Kim pulled him over to the door.

Kim felt Jack's hesitation, but since he wasn't going to let go of her hand and she had to know she pulled him right along. She opened the door to the living room and immediately the smell of alcohol entered her nose. It was stronger than ever. Just a few centimeters away from her feet was the first empty bottle. Less than a meter from that one was the next. There were so many empty bottles on the floor Kim didn't know what was coming over her. She was used to empty bottles, but she usually didn't see more than seven or eight. This was way more. And that was when she saw him. He was lying on the floor, one empty bottle in his hand, three next to him and he wasn't snoring.

'Dad!' Kim's hand slipped from Jack's grasp as she ran over to her father. His breathing was shallow and he clearly didn't hear her. 'Dad!' She took his face in her hands. His eyes were shut and his mouth hanging open. He didn't respond. 'Dad!' Jack was suddenly with her checking mister Crawford's pulse. It was very weak. Rudy came in to see what was wrong.

'Rudy, call 911.' Rudy immediately pulled out his cellphone as Jack wrapped his arms around Kim. She fought him, but he didn't let go as he pulled her up and away from her father.

'Dad.' Kim turned around in Jack's arms and rested her head against his chest.

'It's going to be okay, Kim. It's going to be okay.'

'The ambulance is on it's way. Jack, take Kim away. I'll stay here with Mister Crawford.'

'Kay.'

'No!' Kim struggled. 'No! Dad!'

'Kim, come on.' Jack tried to pull her with him, but she put up a fight.

'Dad!' Jack lifted her of the ground and carried her outside and closed the door behind him. 'How could you?! My dad is in there!'

'Kim, you need to calm down. The ambulance will be here in a few minutes and everything is going to be fine.'

'How can you say that?! How can you just say that?!'

'Because I know.' With that Kim broke and hugged Jack tightly. 'It's going to be alright. And I promise you, you will never be alone. Never.' He pressed a kiss on top of her head. Kim was breathing heavily, but she felt she had cried enough. There was really nothing to cry about. Her dad was going to be fine. They had been there in time. But why had he done it? So much alcohol, he didn't… He had never… Was it because of that morning? She had blamed him. Oh god. Oh no! No! She had done this! She hadn't been there for him. She should have been there. She should have never left. She should have just taken everything, she deserved it anyway, and she should have stayed. She should have never left the house. She should have…

What more was she going to break? What more would there be that she would destroy? What was next? The dojo? Rudy? Jerry? Milton? Jack? She had to get away! She was going to break them like she had broken her mother, her sister, her father. She would kill everything she cared about. She couldn't bring everything around her down! She had to get away right now. Jack was still holding her. Why was he doing this? He should hate her! Everyone should hate her. She tried to get away, but Jack didn't let her go. Instead he tightened his hold on her and looked her in the eye not understanding what was going on. Kim twisted in his arms so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye, for she was sure that she would lose the courage to run the moment she would. He grabbed hold of one wrist to turn her around again, but Kim found her window of opportunity to break away. She got two steps before Jack's hold on her wrist stopped her. She tried to tug her hand free, but Jack pulled her right back into his arms. His arms locked around her waist and Kim felt her back against his warm chest.

She tried to get away, but her defenses crumbled the moment she felt his lips close to her ear: 'Please, don't leave me.' Her knees gave away and she sank down on the ground. Jack sat behind her, her back still against his chest, his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. From far away the sound of the ambulance came closer, but Kim made no move to get up. She found her calm in Jack's comforting warmth.


	11. Will you stay with me?

**Will you stay with me?**

Jack took Kim into the van before the carrier with mister Crawford on it was carried out of the house. Kim had calmed down, but hadn't moved away from Jack. Jerry and Milton had put the bags in the van and Rudy had driven them to the hospital. Nobody said anything. How could they? What had just happened was about the last thing they had expected to find in Kim's house. And now they had all witnessed Kim's vulnerability they didn't want her to break again. Finally they arrived at the hospital and they were guided into some waiting area while mister Crawford was in the emergency room. It was quiet in this area of the hospital and that was hopefully because not many people had to deal with the same things. They sat in silence for a really long time as mister Crawford was treated.

'I'm calling a meeting,' Rudy suddenly said. All the members of the wasabi dojo gathered around him. Jack and Kim still tightly together.

'What is it, Rudy?' Milton asked.

'I want to discuss what is going to happen.' Kim drew a deep breath at Rudy's words. 'We have no idea what is the current state of mister Crawford. But no matter what the outcome is I want Kim to come live with me. I do not want you to stay in your house for another day.' Rudy's voice was stern and serious, but the caring undertone was enough for all of them. Rudy was worried, and willing to do anything to protect Kim. But Kim was the only one who really understood what that meant. She had researched every possible incident right after her mother had died.

'You want me to go to court and have my dad deprived of parental rights,' she said softly.

'It is the only option, Kim,' Rudy put his hand on Kim's shoulder.

'I know that,' Kim shook his hand of her shoulder. It was quiet for a moment before Kim spoke again: 'So, that's it. I lose my dad anyway. Either he just killed himself, or I'm going to send him to jail for years. I wont see him again till I'm an adult.'

'You could always visit him in jail,' Jerry said.

'Shut up, Jerry,' Milton said.

'Kim, you know that's not what I meant,' Rudy said.

'I know you didn't mean it like that,' Kim snapped. 'But that is what is going to happen. I will not have my dad at my graduation. I will not have my dad around when I get my drivers license. I will not have my dad dropping me off at college. I have lost my entire family.'

'You still have us,' Jack said softly into her ear. 'It's not the same, but you're not alone.'

'I know. I'm not alone,' Kim said as she hugged Jack. Soon all the guys joined in the group hug.

'Mrs. Crawford?' the doctor called.

'Yes?' Kim said as they all turned to face the doctor. Jack's arms around her waist were keeping her up at this moment and she was really glad he had promised to not let her go.

'Where is Mrs. Crawford?' the doctor asked.

'She passed away a few months ago,' Rudy said slowly. 'This is mister Crawford's daughter.'

'And who are you?' the doctor asked.

'Rudy Gillespie, her guardian.'

'Okay. Mister Crawford was incredibly lucky. The seizure caused by the alcohol didn't damage his brain much and he will be fine.' Kim released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her father was going to be alright. She felt Jack give her a reassuring squeeze and a light smile formed on Kim's lips. 'He will remain unconscious for a little while longer and in the mean time I would like to ask you some questions Miss Crawford. Will you please follow me?'

'Anything you want to ask me, you can ask in front of my friends.'

'Are you sure? Some questions are rather personal.'

'There is nothing they don't know,' Kim's eyes flicked over her friends who all send her a smile in return. Even in the glimpse she gave every one of them she could see how content they were to see that Kim trusted them with everything. The looks on their faces made Kim feel like she was worth their while and that was the best feeling in the world.

'Okay, please, take a seat.' All sat down and the doctor started asking questions. 'When did your father start drinking?'

'My father has drank alcohol for as long as I can remember. But it wasn't until my mom and sister died a few months ago that it was a significant amount.'

'Did you discuss this with a grief counselor?'

'No. I've talked to a grief counselor, we both have, but we both felt they were invading our lives and we just wanted them out. So we told them what they wanted to hear.'

'Did your father use, within your knowledge use any drugs?' Kim shook her head.

'Miss Crawford, forgive me for asking about this but I couldn't help but notice the bruises on your face and therefore I have to ask. Did your father abuse you?' Kim drew a deep breath and looked at Rudy for help. He nodded, telling her that she should tell him. Milton gave her a weak but encouraging smile, and Jerry had troubled look on his face that showed he was trying to hold back tears. But it was Jack's reassuring squeeze in her hand that finally gave her the courage to do this.

'Yes.'

'Physically, mentally or sexually.'

'Physically and mentally. He blamed me for the death of my mother and sister.' The doctor drew a breath and started scribbling something onto a clipboard.

'How often were you abused?' Not even the guys knew this. It was completely sick after all. They knew when it had started, but not how often it had happened.

'Every day,' Kim said so softly only Jack could hear her.

'Excuse me?'

'Every day,' Kim said a little louder now. Rudy shook his head as the doctor scribbled down some more notes.

'Has the abuse of your father ever made that you went to the hospital?'

'No, I didn't want anyone to find out. I do karate so the basic injuries I could treat myself. I only called in sick once after I got a mild concussion. I don't think it left any permanent damage. I had two fractured ribs out of which one has healed. About three more are currently bruised. Most of the injuries look worse than they are.'

'Is it okay if I ask for you to be examined by one of my colleagues?' Kim nodded. 'Okay, I'll call her right now. When you're done she'll take you to your father.' Kim nodded again and with that the doctor left.

'That was really brave of you,' Jack whispered in her ear and a small smile appeared on Kim's face again.

'What's with all the whispering, man?!' Jerry complained. 'You guys are acting all coupley. Not cool. Not cool.' As if that was a cue, Milton and Rudy commented on that and soon the three guys were arguing about silly things, just like they often did. At least that hadn't changed. Kim sighed. So much had changed. And even more would change. The guys now knew she had a sensitive side to, her side that would always be a girl with feelings that could be hurt. But even though she couldn't take back the moments they had seen her broken, she didn't want to be fragile anymore. That was certain. She wanted to stand on her own feet again. She wanted to be brave again. She looked down at Jack's arm around her waist. She would have to let go eventually.

But she didn't want to let go of Jack. At least not yet. She felt so good in his arms. She felt like she belonged. And that feeling gave her a hold on reality. She fit so perfectly against him and he was so familiar. The feelings for him that had never really left came to her mind again. They had gone through so much together. And he had always been there to save her. With the Ricky Weaver incident. Although she had done pretty well on her own, he had her back. And when he came to save them all at the Halloween party. And at the cotillion when the Black Dragons had been plotting revenge against her, Jack had come to save her. When he gave up his own game in order for her to have her fair fight. And even though it had only been a dream when the zombie invasion came, it was really what Jack would have done. Like he really did when they were starring in the karate games.

There had been a lot of times where he'd saved her. Not that she had been helpless back then. They had kicked some major ass together when they had to break into Bobby Wasabi's house. And when they were defending Julie and Milton. And during the parade. And when Phil's goat had been kidnapped. And when they had gone treasure hunting with Eddie. And when they were dealing with that maniac of a baby.

They had gone through a lot together. And they would get through this too. And Jack would be there, like he always was, just… not in the same way. Kim hadn't really confided in any of her female friends, or the male ones about her feelings for Jack, but the gossip was always there. Maybe that was why he could get her through everything. He was her best friend and she loved him for that, but there was also the something more that made her not ever want to leave his arms. Too bad he couldn't possibly feel the same way, for she was such a failure. She should be a normal girl, who liked to paint her nails and talk all day about who was the hottest guy around. She shouldn't be doing karate, but improving her looks.

She didn't deserve Jack. Not like Lindsay. She was the ultimate girl. But Kim could never be like her. She couldn't be as popular as Kelsey, or as good looking as Donna. She was just Kim.

No, this was going the wrong way. Kim scrunched her face recognizing the strain of thoughts and wanting to get it out.

'Are you okay?' Jack asked.

'Bad thoughts,' she said. Immediately the guys stopped arguing and looked at her.

'What were you thinking?' Jack asked softly.

'How I'll never be a normal girl. How I can never be as good a girl as Kelsey or Donna. Or Lindsay.' She looked up at Jack a little shy.

'Why would you want to be them? Kelsey is dumb, Donna is downright mean and Lindsay.. Don't even get me started on Lindsay. You're awesome just the way you are, Kim. You are funny, clever, nice and you kick-ass. As far as I'm concerned you're the coolest girl around.'

'And what about your crush on Donna Tobin?' Kim asked immediately turning red for bringing it up. Wait a minute, Jack knew that look. Did Kim feel threatened by Donna Tobin?

'That you still remember that,' another thing that puzzled Jack. But before anyone could say anymore another doctor had shown up. A friendly woman who quite resembled Marge the lunch lady, just shorter.

'Kim Crawford?' Kim raised her hand as if she was in class and her name was called for the attendance list. 'I'm Amanda Callis. I'm here to check you for any injuries. If you would come with me, please.' Kim didn't jet let go of Jack's hand but did get up out of her seat. Jack was about to follow her when she turned around.

'I'm going to have to let go eventually. I can do this.'

'I know you can.' They both looked down at their intertwined hands. Neither of them really wanted to let go. 'If there is anything, just call. Okay?' Kim bit her lip to hide the content smile that was about to make it's way on her face and nodded. With that they both let go and Kim followed Amanda. Jack's eyes were on Kim until she was completely out of sight. Jack sat down again and sighed.

'Don't worry, Jack. She's Kim, she'll be fine,' Milton said.

'I know. There's just so much to come. It's going to take so much of her. I don't want to see her hurt anymore.'

'We'll keep a close eye on her,' Rudy spoke.

'Yeah, it's gonna be alright, bro. Don't worry,' Jerry said.

'Just one thing,' Rudy butted in. 'I said I want her to move in with me straight away. The problem is that my apartment is not really ready for it yet. So…'

'You want to know if Kim can stay with me,' Jack finished for Rudy.

'Yeah, I can call your mother in a minute. I just want your approval.'

'Kim can stay with me anytime she wants.'

'Good,' Rudy said relieved. And so they waited. And waited. When Kim was done Jack and Rudy were called to accompany her to her father. They stayed barely a minute for Kim didn't know how to compose herself. On the way back Kim told them what Amanda's conclusions had been. They had made an x-ray of her chest and had found that two of her ribs were broken and three bruised. The bruises on her face, upper body, arms and legs would fade soon enough, but they had to stitch up the cut in her leg and had given her some medication to kill the pain. Also she still had some trouble with the mild concussion she had gotten not too long ago and a few days rest would do nothing but good to her.

The painkillers were easing her pain, but they couldn't work the miracles that Jack's presence could. So Kim was again sitting close to Jack in the van and the entire load of today was coming down on her. They had spent hours in the hospital and it was getting quite late. Her head rested on Jack's shoulder and she really didn't care where they were going. Rudy had said they would go to Jack's place and that she would be staying there, but Kim was too tired at the moment to really pay much attention to it.

When finally they got to Jack's house Jerry and Milton carried Kim's bags up the stairs as Rudy talked to Jack's mother. Kim was climbing the stairs, closely watched by Jack who was making sure she would get to the guest room safely. Jerry and Milton returned from the guestroom just as Kim and Jack reached the top of the stairs. As Jack left Kim alone to change for the night he himself went downstairs to say goodbye to Rudy and to tell his mother that he too would turn in early. When he was ready for bed he decided to check up on Kim once more. She was sitting on the bed in her nightwear and looked up at him.

'I was hoping you'd come,' she said as she got up and hugged him. 'Thank you for today. I don't know if I would have gotten through it without you. You were there with me again and I just… Thank you.'

'It's okay, Kim. Are you sure you're alright now?' Jack inquired seriously.

'I don't know. I mean. I feel as if everything that happened today still needs to settle in. But I don't know how or when it will come in. I'm scared, Jack. I'm really scared.'

'Is there anything I can do for you?'

Kim bit her lower lip and looked up at him: 'Will you stay with me?' Jack smiled. 'Just for tonight. I just…'

'I'll stay with you.' With that they crawled under the covers. Kim turned on her right side to relief the pain on her left shoulder and Jack wrapped his arm loosely around his waist.

'Good night, Jack,' Kim said softly.

'Good night, Kim,' Jack replied. 'Sweet dreams.'


	12. Will you be with me?

**Will you be with me?**

Kim pressed the speed dial and pulled up her jeans before picking up the phone again. At exactly that moment the person on the other side of the line picked up, as if he had known Kim would have called. It was exactly 7.01 am and most people would have been angry at anyone calling them this early in the morning.

'You're late today,' Jack joked. Kim smiled a bit.

'It's probably the nerves. I mean…'

'You've been away from school for a week, you still have that bruise on your cheekbone and your father has been arrested.'

'Yes.' In the past week a lot had happened. She had spent the first night with Jack and had been forced into bed rest for the day after, because now the guys knew about her concussion. Jack had spent the entire day with her, just lying on the bed and talking about nearly every possible subject, from what was going to happen, to the weather outside. That night Jack had left for his own bed. But Kim had gotten a terrible nightmare she couldn't wake up from and only at six in the morning Jack had heard her scream and came to wake her up. That day Kim was moved into Rudy's apartment as Rudy arranged for Kim to have the week off. Over the week Kim had been healing as the guys went to school and came to visit her afterwards. But every night Kim would be plagued by nightmares, only to be waken up by her alarm clock at seven in the morning. The next thing she would do was call Jack. The nightmares got less bad every day, but still she called Jack right after she woke up.

Kim stopped in front of the mirror as Jack spoke again: 'It will be very different, but I'll be there with you the whole time.' She was indeed very different. In the past week she had gained the pounds she had lost in he past months and most of it wasn't muscle. When Rudy would allow it she would start to train again. But for the meantime she felt okay.

'I know. You will come to pick me up?'

'Yeah, then you can tell me all about your dream.'

'Thanks, Jack.'

'You're welcome. Bye Kim.'

'Bye Jack.' With that the phone call ended and Kim put on her shirt. Her bag had been packed the day before and so she went to grab some breakfast. It was a good thing that Rudy loved cereal just as much as she did, so there was always enough. Kim took an apple, some orange juice and a bowl of cereal. She was pretty nervous. No, she was downright nervous. It felt like the first day of school all over again. Only, now everyone knew about her already. It had been in the Seaford newspaper and she was sure that Margret would be going to ask her questions. She cleared out her bowl of cereal and took her first bite of her apple. That was the moment Rudy came out of his bedroom.

'Did you sleep well, Kim?' his voice was a little lower than usual since he had just woken up.

'Another nightmare. Other than that, fine.'

'Did you call Jack-.'

'Yes. He's coming to pick me up in a bit. We'll walk to school together.'

'That's good.' Rudy made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down opposite of Kim. They had gotten used to each other really quickly. Partially because Rudy was really focused on Kim at the moment, and because Kim didn't take up much room. Only Tip tip had to make way since the room his stuff had been in had gone to Kim.

'I'm going to the courthouse today to take care of some things around the case with your father. I don't know when I'll be back.'

'I'll go with someone, or ask one of the guys to come with me. I know. You don't want me alone,' Kim said.

'Kim, you know-,' Rudy began, but Kim cut him off.

'I get it, Rudy. I wouldn't trust me either.' Kim got up and threw the core of her apple in the bin. 'I just want to go back to how it was before, but I know that's not possible. So I'll work with what I have and I'll try to make the best of it.'

'That's good.' Kim chugged down her orange juice and went into her bedroom again to put on some make-up. Just a smidge of make-up on her eyes, but that was it. She wasn't going to cover up the bruise. She wasn't going to pretend that nothing was wrong. She was going to show them that she had gotten over it all by herself. Well, maybe not all by herself. But she was stronger now and she would show that to them. She fixed her hair and took her bag to the living room. Rudy just put his bowl in the sink with her empty glass. Both her and Rudy weren't the most tidy people around, okay, they were kind of slobs. But every other evening they would do the dishes, and the rest they would figure out soon enough. Kim checked her book bag to see if everything was in there. She was a lot behind on the other students, but she had spent most of yesterday doing the homework for today and trying to catch up. Especially Milton was great help with this.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Jack. Kim quickly opened up, wished Rudy a good day and went with Jack.

'So, what was the dream about?' Jack asked as they got outside.

'The same. I killed myself and everyone was grieving me, but I wasn't dead as you buried me.' Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in.

'We'll figure it out.' Kim nodded. 'But first we're going to school.'

'Hooray,' Kim said snidely. 'Because I'm so looking forward to that.'

'Oh, come on Kim. We'll be together all day. Well, not all day, but most of it. I'm sure a lot of people will be glad to see you again.'

'Jack, they think I'm a freak. My father abused me. My mother and sister died. That's not normal.'

'Yeah, so what? You do karate, you don't care about popularity, and you hang out with guys. You were never normal, and that's why we lov-, like you.' Jack let her go and they turned the corner. The school came into view and Kim immediately stopped.

'What is it, Kim?'

'I don't know. I'm just scared.'

'Hey,' he took her hand in his and Kim calmed down a bit straight away. 'I've got you.' With that they walked to the school. The moment they entered people stared, whispered and pointed at them. Jack pulled Kim along to their lockers. 'Don't mind them. They've got nothing better to do.'

But suddenly Grace from Kim's cheerleading squad came up to them: 'Is it true?' She sounded so excited that Kim didn't know how to reply.

'You're going to have to be a bit more specific,' Kim answered.

'About you and Jack!' Kim and Jack immediately looked at each other and then down at their intertwined hands.

'No! No. We're not together,' Jack said quickly, but they didn't let go of each other's hands. They turned back to look at Grace, but Jack couldn't help but look at Kim again from the corner of his eyes. Being a couple. That would… It would be amazing, but it was definitely impossible at the moment. It wouldn't change much from how they were at the moment, just the privilege to kiss her. But he didn't know about her feelings.

'Oh, then what were you thinking about?' Kim looked up at Jack and bit her lower lip.

'Nothing. Never mind.'

'Whatever,' Grace said and walked away.

'It's a high school. Not many people read the paper,' Jack said as he opened his locker. Kim let go of his hand to put her books in her locker.

'Let's hope so,' Kim said. Jack closed his locker and hoisted his bag over his shoulder again and waited for Kim to close her locker.

'It's going to be alright, Kim.'

'I know.'

'Hey guys!' Milton came up to them. 'You ready for French, Kim?'

'Yeah, thanks for the help with my homework by the way.'

'Any time, Kim. Come on, let's get to class.' Kim waved Jack goodbye and followed Milton to French.

'Kim,' the French teacher immediately noticed her. 'I'm so sorry about your family. You just take it easy. It's okay if you haven't got your homework.'

'I've got my homework. I'm not completely up to speed, but I have my homework.' At this point everyone in the class was looking at her. Half of them knew what Kim had gone through, the other half was simply surprised that she had done her homework after weeks of doing nothing.

'But I thought…'

'Listen, you've all said it before. Things need to get back to normal. And they will. It won't be all back to how it was, but I'm trying to get things to normal.' With that it was over and it all seemed kind of normal.

The first periods went by normally and Kim was glad she could focus again. She was still receiving looks, but she felt strong, knowing that she was actually at school and that she wouldn't come home to a beating. She had her friends with her through most of her periods. And when lunch arrived she had Jack with her at last. They put their stuff away in their lockers and Jack wrapped an arm around her waist again as they went into the cafeteria. Eddie had gone to Honeybuns during his free period and had gotten lunch for all of them. So they sat at their usual table and had lunch. That was until Margret showed up.

'Hello Kimmy. How are you? I feel so sorry for you about your dad.'

'No, you're not Margret,' Kim said under her breath.

'What did you say?' Margret asked.

'Oh, nothing. What is it?'

'I would like to interview you for the school news station,' she was treating Kim again as if there really was not a brain cell up in her head. Kim wanted to crawl and kick every teeth right out of Margret's mouth out of frustration with everyone, but she didn't. Luckily Jack was still holding her and his arm reminded her that she had to keep a hold of herself.

'Margret, I don't like you and I don't want to talk about it. So. No,' Kim bit back.

'There's no need to be so bitchy. You brought this onto yourself. You're the one who sent your father to jail.' That was it! Kim jumped up, but Jack had almost immediately gotten hold of her waist and held her back.

'Take that back!' Kim jelled after Margret, but she just huffed and walked away. With Margret departure they suddenly heard the Black Dragons laughing. Jack put Kim back down on the ground as they came towards them.

'Ah, poor Kimmy lost,' Franks said mockingly. 'From her own dad who doesn't even do karate. Not so tough anymore now, huh, Kim. What are you going to do? Cry?' The Black Dragons were laughing.

'You-,' Kim started, but was cut off by Jack.

'Very witty, Frank. How long did you spent practicing it? An hour?'

'Actually too.' Frank grinned.

'Well, it didn't pay off,' Milton cut in. 'That speech was so dumb, it makes even Jerry look smart.'

'Jeah!' Jerry said and suddenly realized what Milton had said. 'Hey!'

'Well. It wasn't smart of Kim either to sent her own father to prison.' Now more people around laughed. Jack already tightened his grip on Kim's waist, but Kim kept her cool. She took a deep breath, nodded to Jack that she was okay and climbed on top of the table as Jack let her go.

'Everyone, can I have your attention.' It immediately grew silent in the cafeteria. 'As most of you know, my father was sent to prison for beating me when he was drunk. You can mock me for the bruise on my cheek, for the scar on my leg and for my concussion. But it's in the past. I'm over it and I'm stronger now.' Her eyes moved over to Frank and the Black Dragons whose eyes visibly widened. 'It's been bad, but if you want to mock me with it, think of this. I own a house now. I own a car. And none of you will ever be able to hurt me again.' She climbed off the table and the silence still lasted through the cafeteria. Then Milton stood up and began to clap. Jerry immediately jumped up and joined him because he enjoyed to clap. Jack took a step back and joined in. It caught on as Marge the lunch lady joined in and when Grace joined in the entire cafeteria began clapping. Even Lindsay joined in until only the only thing the Black Dragons could do was walk away moping. Kim smiled shyly and sat down as she waited for the cafeteria to calm down.

Jack wrapped his arm around her again: 'You were right. You are stronger.'

'Thanks.' Kim smiled up at Jack and time seemed to stop. Their lips were so close. Two pairs of brown eyes seemed lost in each other. Jerry was about to burst into tears as both he and Milton watched their friends move even closer. Kim slipped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack had often dreamt about kissing Kim, her lips seemed so perfect. Kim had been wondering what it would feel like too. Many people would be so relieved if it would finally happen, that finally Jack and Kim would get together. Jack pulled Kim if possibly even closer and Kim rested her head on Jack's shoulder as they hugged. It was perfect. Even though Jerry and Milton and Rudy and many more were disappointed that it still hadn't happened. It was perfect enough for Jack and Kim in that moment, right then and there, where Kim was finally starting to win.


	13. Will you heal me?

**Will you heal me?**

By the second week that had passed Kim was, with a lot of help from Milton, up to speed again. She had gotten accustomed to living with Rudy, and his apartment had never been this neat due to the cleaning arrangements she had made. A week ago Kim's latest check-up at the doctor had told her the concussion was over and her leg was healing properly. Kim also felt a lot better. A load had fallen from her shoulders and it was as if she could finally breathe again. She had started karate again as soon as she had been cleared by the doctor. And even though she was hardly ever alone, she hadn't thought about hurting herself once. At school people had stopped giving her weird looks and mocking her about what had happened and the Black Dragons had left her alone.

Every other day she would go to visit her father, who was in holding awaiting his trial, with Jack and sometimes Rudy. Now that he was starting to get sober he was still not in his right mind due to the symptoms of withdrawal, but he was starting to sound more like her father already. Still she was glad that Jack came with her every time. It got her sad to see her father like that. They were on their way back right now. They had missed the bus and it was raining, but still they were laughing. Only Jack could do this, and it was only with Kim that he did this.

Even though the rain was pouring down it was still pretty warm and it didn't matter that Kim was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, for that only made her clothes stick to her skin less.

'Yes, you were!' Jack laughed.

'No, I was not scared.'

'Yes, you were. You were all like, "oh my gosh, Jack save me".' Jack's impression of Kim was really bad, but that made it all the funnier.

'I do not talk like that.'

'Okay, that's true. But I don't know how to do your country accent.' Kim pushed Jack playfully and for the fun of it he went with it. Unfortunately for him that resulted into him stepping into a really deep puddle of water so his shoe was immediately completely soaked. 'Ah, no,' he groaned.

'Oh my god,' Kim said through her laughter.

'Kim,' he tried to sound intimidating, but found it too funny himself to really care.

'Come on, we're nearly there and then you can dry your clothes.' As if on a cue the thunder sounded and they started to run. They only had to turn one more corner and then they already saw the building they were aiming for. After three flights of stairs they got to Rudy's apartment, which Kim now had to call hers too. They were still laughing as Kim unlocked the door and let them in. As soon as they stepped into the living room Tip tip fled to Rudy's bedroom for he really hated getting wet. He had learned to stay away from Kim when she was wet during their second night washing dishes, when she had splashed water at the cat.

'Put your shoes by the radiator,' Kim said as she closed the door behind them. 'I'm going to change my clothes.' Jack sat down on a chair and struggled with his shoes as Kim disappeared into her room. He was so glad she was better. As her self-esteem was getting better she seemed to get more beautiful every day. It was a good thing she hadn't noticed how he had been looking at her the first mile through the rain on their way back. He had been touching her less than two weeks ago and he really missed it. Come on, he was a hormonal guy, and any guy would be insane to not want Kim as close as he had had her.

The water in his shoe seemed to make sure it was sucked to his foot and it took Jack quite a while before he finally managed to get his shoe off. The other one was a lot easier. He hung his socks on the radiator and then Kim came back. He groaned inwardly. Kim really had no idea of the effect she could have on him. She was wearing her grey night shorts with a slid in the side and a black tank top that clung to her skin. Her skin was still damp from the rain and her hair was messy and wet. He got up ready to spend the afternoon with her, but before he could say anything she spoke first.

'You're still soaking wet.'

'Yeah, well, I don't have any spare clothes,' Jack shrugged, making his shirt, that was sticking to his skin move in an itching fashion.

'I would offer you mine, but I think you'd look fat in them,' she chuckled as she walked over to him.

'I look fat in anything?' Jack lifted up his shirt and showed his abs. 'I don't know if there's any fat there.' He put his shirt down again.

'I think you should at least take your shirt off,' Kim said seriously.

Jack raised one eyebrow: 'You just want to see me shirtless.'

'You'll get a cold if you keep it on.'

'Admit it, you want to see me shirtless.'

'No, I do not want to see you shirtless!' Kim said laughing.

'Oh, really. Then I'll just keep it on.' He was about to sit down, when Kim tackled him to the ground and tried to pull his shirt over his head. But Jack wasn't going to let her win that easily and he turned them around. But Kim wasn't ready to give up either and so they wrestled. They knocked over a chair, but finally Kim had Jack straddled against the ground.

'I win,' with that she pulled up his shirt. Jack had to contain himself from groaning as he felt Kim's nails over his chest. He stopped fighting and pulled the shirt over his head himself before throwing it to where his socks were. Then he saw Kim's eyes on his chest, where her hands still were.

'Enjoying the view?' he joked.

'Nah, I've seen better,' she replied smiling

'Really? You seem distracted.'

'I'm not distracted.' He didn't miss the nervous look on her face and it made him smile even more.

'Then why can I do this?' In one smooth move he turned them around again and started tickling her.

'Ah, Jack. Stop it!' Kim choked out.

'Admit that you were staring at me.'

'Never.'

'Admit it!' Kim's resistance was crumbling and Jack could practically feel her give in.

'Okay. I give. I give! I was staring at you!'

'Say that I look hot without shirt.'

'You look really hot without your shirt on!' Jack stopped tickling her

'That's what I thought.' Kim was still catching her breath as Jack got up and extended his hand to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. Perhaps he was a little too forceful for she stumbled against his chest. Both suddenly became aware of how close they were. Kim's eyes darted to Jack's lips before moving to his eyes. They should move away. They should remain friends. They shouldn't…

'Oh, what the hell,' Jack said and crashed his lips against Kim's. She didn't hesitate to kiss back with the same burning hunger. For so long they had put this away, for so long they had waited. Everything they had felt in the past few months was in that kiss. Kim's hand grasped Jack's hair as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her as close as was physically possible. They broke apart when the need for air became to great. Both were panting, but they didn't let go of each other.

'I've wanted to do that for way too long,' Jack said.

'Good, cause I have too,' with Kim's words they kissed again. How they ended up on the couch neither of them knew. Neither did they know for how long they were kissing. They could only tell that they had never felt anything that good ever before. The hunger that was inside both of them was insane and made them want even more. Slowly the burning in their bodies seemed to die down and they moved apart to look each other in the eye.

'So, you want to be my girlfriend?' Jack asked.

'Thought you'd never ask.' Kim moved closer to kiss him again, when they heard the key in the lock. They jumped apart and watched as Rudy came in.

'Hey, Rudy,' Kim said in her nervous voice.

'Hey, Kim. Jack.'

'Hi, Rudy.' Rudy was about to walk into his bedroom when he noticed something. He stopped turned towards them and took another good look.

'Jack, why don't you have a shirt on?'

'We came through the rain, and his shirt was completely soaked,' Kim said.

'And then Kim wanted me to take it off before I'd catch a cold,' Jack finished earning himself a punch on his arm from Kim. 'Hey!'

'Sorry,' Kim muttered.

'What is it with you two?' Rudy wanted to walk into his bedroom, when he stopped again. 'Kim, you do remember the trial is tomorrow?' Kim nodded. 'Are you ready?'

'I don't know. I don't know what they will ask, so I don't know if I can be ready. I'm kind of nervous, though.' Kim had promised Rudy to be honest with him, so she was. She would have to tell him about that she and Jack were now a couple. Wow, that sounded really good. That she and Jack were a couple, not that she had to tell Rudy.

'It's going to be okay. If you want you can ask Jack to come,' Rudy said.

'We had already agreed on that, Rudy,' Jack said.

'You two seem more prepared than I am,' Rudy said surprised. 'Any more things you've already agreed on?' It was meant to be a joke, but when Jack and Kim exchanged looks Rudy knew there was something going on. 'What is it?'

'Well, ehm, Jack and I… You tell him!' Kim told Jack quickly.

'Kim and I… We got together,' Jack said.

'Yes!' That was not the reaction they had expected from Rudy. Especially since Jack was shirtless and Kim was in her nightwear. 'When did this happen?'

'When we came back from visiting mister Crawford,' Jack said.

'I got to call the guys!' Rudy nearly squealed like a girl as he bounced of into his bedroom. A few seconds later his head popped around the corner again: 'I'm going to take a shower. Do not turn on the hot water, Kim. It's not funny.' Kim smiled but didn't reply as Rudy pulled back into his bedroom.

'It is funny, but he hates it,' Kim said softly to Jack. They heard Rudy talk on the phone and Kim looked at Jack.

'So how are you feeling now?' Jack asked her.

'I still can't believe it. I mean, I had never expected you liked me back.'

'I don't like you, Kim. I love you.' They heard Rudy turn on the water as a smile came up on Kim's face again.

'I love you too,' Kim said and closed the gap between their lips. This time their kiss was soft and gentle and both were smiling into it. It was comfortable, it was sweet and loving. It was absolutely perfect.

'You're so beautiful,' Jack said as they broke apart. Kim flushed a little.

'Right now, I can believe that I can actually fully heal.'

'Why only now?'

'Because I'm so happy. You make me so happy, Jack. All dark thoughts just disappear when you're around.'

'Good, because I didn't plan on letting you go,' Jack said as he stole another kiss from her lips. It lingered for longer than he had planned, but neither of them minded. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

They sat in silence for a few more seconds until Kim whispered in his ear: 'Come on.' She got up off the couch and pulled Jack into the kitchen. She sat on the kitchen counter and put her hand on the hot water tap. With a sharp twist she turned it open.

Almost immediately a girlish scream came from the bathroom: 'KIM!' Laughing Kim closed the tap and was pulled of the counter by Jack. And it was the small things like that made Kim feel better. Those things that made her heal.


	14. Will you save me?

**Will you save me?**

The judge and jury left and Kim sat frozen on the bench. She knew Rudy was talking to her, she knew people were leaving the court room, but not a sound came through to her. Three years. Three whole years in prison. Three years and psychological help. He would have to get over his alcohol addiction and he would get help to get over his losses. She had been lucky that Rudy had talked the lawyer out of requesting a restraining order or she wouldn't even have been able to visit her father in jail.

Suddenly Jack's face popped up in front of her and Kim snapped back into focus: 'Kim, are you okay.'

'I'm fine,' she said and got up.

'Come on, let's get out of here.' Jack wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulder and they left the court room. As they got outside they saw Kim's father being taken away by an escort. He saw her.

'Kim!' Both Jack and Kim turned to look at Kim's father. The escort was about to forcefully take mister Crawford away, when Kim pulled Jack over to her father.

'Miss, we apolo-,' one of the escort started, but he was cut off by Kim.

'Can I talk to my father for just a moment?'

'Miss, we do not believe it is safe for-,' the other man of the escort began, but he too was cut off by Kim.

'I can handle it. Besides, I have a second degree black belt with me. I'll be fine. Please?' The two men that formed the escort looked at each other and then took a step back. Mister Crawford looked at his daughter and a small sad smile came on his face. His eyes seemed honest, sad and loving.

'Dad.' Kim wanted to go over and give her father a hug, but Jack held her back and maybe it was best that way.

'Kimberly,' he sighed. 'I'm so sorry about everything that I did to you. I should have been there for you and I should have helped us both get over your mother and sister's deaths. I was weak. I'm so proud of you. You were so strong.'

'Dad,' Kim was at the edge of crying.

'You're my beautiful girl, and I love you so much. You will be safe, okay?'

'I will. Dad, you have to get better.'

'I will get better, for you.'

'I don't want you to go,' tears were now forming in Kim's eyes.

'It's the only way I'll get better. I have to,' mister Crawford's eyes were now getting glassy too.

'I'll miss you, dad.' The first tear rolled over mister Crawford's cheek.

'You're strong. You can go on. I hope that one day, I'll be as strong as you, Kimmy.' Kim couldn't get any words out anymore, she just stared at her father, her lip quivering and tears in her eyes. 'I love you, Kim.'

'I love you too, dad,' Kim said softly. Jack pulled Kim tightly against him and was about to take her away when mister Crawford spoke to him.

'Jack,' Jack stopped and looked at mister Crawford. 'You were there for Kimberly when I couldn't be. I want to thank you for that.'

'I will always be there for your daughter, sir,' Jack said honestly.

'Love her with everything you have, she deserves it.' Jack looked at the broken man in front of him. 'And protect her. Don't let her go.' His eyes reminded Jack so much of Kim's. The way they showed every emotion as if they were a window right into the soul. The honesty and fear were so clear in the pools of brown as mister Crawford asked him to never let Kim go.

'I wouldn't dream of it.' Kim chuckled softly against him.

'You're a good guy, Jack. I hope you and my daughter will be very happy.' Jack and Kim shared a look before turning back to mister Crawford. 'Please, just don't get married without me.'

'Never, dad,' Kim said.

'Goodbye, Kim.'

'Bye, dad.' And with that the escort took him away. Kim and Jack stayed to watch him go.

'So, how are you feeling?' Jack asked.

'I don't know,' Kim answered honestly. Jack took both her shoulders and looked her straight into the eye.

'You did the right thing,' Jack said.

'I know,' she hugged Jack tightly. 'You will stay with me, won't you?' He moved her away from him and cupped her face.

'I promise.' With that he pressed his lips against hers and for the moment it was all good. There was no evil anymore, no darkness, no threats. Just Kim and Jack. Young and in love.

_Three years later_

'Put your stuff in the trunk, dad,' Kim sat in the driver's seat as her father put his belongings in the trunk of the car before sitting in the passenger's seat of the red hand-me-down Volvo Kim owned. Kim started the engine and drove of the parking lot outside the prison. Her father had finished his three year sentence and Kim could finally take him home with her to New York.

'So, where are we going?'

'To my place in New York,' Kim told him. 'I've sold the place in Seaford and bought a two bedroom apartment in New York. I told you about that last year.'

'Oh, right, that was around the time you split up with, Jack wasn't it?' That brought back a lot of painful memories for Kim. As they had gone to two different Universities their relationship had changed. They didn't know how to make it work anymore and so they had decided to break up. They were still really close and called each other nearly every day, but they were not together anymore. Even though it had been a mutual decision Kim still missed him, even after more than a year.

'So, how is it with that new boyfriend. Ehm. Jeff?'

'I broke up with Jeff four months ago. You probably mean George. I broke up with him a month ago.'

'Still didn't get back together with Jack?'

'Dad, I told you that the break-up was a mutual decision.'

'Right,' mister Crawford trailed off. 'And how are your studies. How is journalism for you, you never said much about it.'

'Well, dad. That's because I quit that after two semesters. Journalism is great, just not for me.'

'Than what are you doing now?'

'I actually went to an audition for a performing arts academy in New York and I got in. They liked that I knew martial arts and gymnastics. I really love it. I'm the lowest of the class with acting, but I have the professional coaching and my extra curricular skills that pull me through.'

'That sounds really great,' but his voice said he wasn't as enthusiastic as his daughter. There was more small talk and finally they got stuck in the traffic of New York. When they reached Kim's apartment Kim parked the car in the underground garage and they got her father's belongings out of the truck.

'I've got everything else up stairs. I already have a bedroom prepared for you.' She got out her keys and unlocked the door. The first thing Kim noticed was that the lights were already on as she opened the door.

'Kim!' She immediately assumed a fighting stance, but then recognized the person who had called her name.

'Jack? What are you doing here?'

'We're here to knock some sense into both of you,' Milton said. At that moment Kim saw the entire gang was present. Mister Crawford put his bag down and closed the front door behind him as he watched the display in front of him.

'Yeah, yo. This guy has been driving me insane,' Jerry pointed at Jack.

'Jack? What is it?'

'Kim, I tried to forget about you. I really tried, but there's no one in the entire world that can even compare to you. I know we agreed that it wasn't going to work, but I don't want to let it slip away anymore. I love you and I always will, no matter how hard I try not to. You're everything I could possibly ever want,' Jack said and dropped to his knees. 'Kim, I'm begging you to give us another chance.' Kim had one hand over her mouth, but the smile was impossible to miss in her eyes.

'Jack, get up,' Jack was terrified as he got up. 'Did you practice that a lot?'

'Yeah, was it bad?' Jack somehow reminded her of a lost puppy right now and it was too adorable to not smile.

'Possibly the worst speech I've ever heard,' Kim said. Jack's eyes turned to the floor in disappointment. 'So it's a good thing that I still love you too.' Jack looked up and caught Kim just as she kissed his lips. The gang cheered for it had been coming for so long. Kim and Jack were just too blind to see it, again! The kiss was sweet and passionate and everything just seemed to fall into place right in that moment.

'Why?' was the one word that came from Jack's lips as they parted.

'Because you saved me, and you always will.'

**I want to thank all of you for reading this story and reviewing. It really means a lot. I've had really great feedback and some beautiful commentary for which I am ever so grateful.**

**Also there have been questions as to how I am doing, seeing as Kim's thoughts were based on my own. **

**I'm doing really good actually, this story helped me a lot, as have all your comments. It was really great to receive all your support and I thank you for this. **

**I hope you're all satisfied with the conclusion of this story. **

**One final remark. This may all seem very romantic and idealistic, but it is not. For Kim this will never completely go away. She will walk around with more than just the scars. So please, if you find yourself thinking in similar patterns to Kim's, don't try to solve it yourself, but talk. There are some really amazing people in the world and they don't just exist in stories. They will understand and they will help you. **

**Believe that there are good things inside of you, because even though nobody will ever be perfect and everyone has many flaws, people always have something special and great inside of them. Take your time to find that special something and let it out. **

**I bid you all a farewell and maybe until the next story.**

**- Nyx**


End file.
